Off The Clock
by Sincerely Tiffany
Summary: A collection of unrelated Linstead (and company) one-shots that focus on their relationship as they continue to develop and overcome hurdles thrown at them personally and professionally.
1. All That Matters

*I **do** accept prompts, and I'm excited to read some.* you can leave your prompt ideas in a review or message me privately. Each chapter will have a new premise. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. (It'll be much appreciated.) And one last thing, sadly I own nothing...

****All That Matters****

Jay's fist rapidly beats against the front door of Erin's apartment. His face is red from worry and his throat is dry from running the large distance between the location of Molly's and her apartment.  
"It's me!" Jay continues to knock.

Erin swiftly pulls open the door. Dressed in her work clothes, she steps to the side in order to allow Jay to enter. She shuts and locks the door behind him, before quickly turning to face him, "What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried about you," He admitted, following her into the living room, "We all went out to celebrate Diego's return, but you didn't come. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
She flopped down onto the cushion of her couch, "Did you run here?"  
"Yeah," he exhaustively sighed, "I had a few drinks and I didn't want to drive."  
"That's what taxis are for," Erin reminded, leaning back into the couch.

The manner in which Jay arrived to her apartment wasn't important. Jay knew Erin well enough to know when she was trying to avoid a subject.  
He took a seat next to her, "That's not going to work with me."  
"I'm fine Jay," She gave him her best smile, "I really am. I'm just tired. We have work tomorrow remember?"  
"Okay, the quicker you tell me what's really bothering you, the quicker I'll leave and let you get some sleep."

Erin looked up and met his eyes. The determination and the stubbornness within them allowed for her to know that he wasn't planning on backing down. Out of defeat, the young detective nodded, "Fine, I just," she closed her eyes in thought of the perfect way to explain her feelings, "I always understood the importance of family. It's just," She looks in the other direction to avoid Jay's persistent gaze, "I'm envious Halstead."  
"Of what," he slid closer, "Of whom?"  
She rose from her seat, "All of you!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Every night, after every long and strenuous day, you all return home to your family. If you don't live with them, you call them. Ruzek has his fiancée. Olinsky has his ex-wife and daughter. Voight has Justin even though he's away. Dawson has his sister, his wife and his children. And you, you have your family…and Kyle's family. Who do I have?"  
Jay rose from the couch, "You have us."

Erin rolled her eyes and backed away from her partner. Tonight was already an emotional night. She didn't need for it to get any worse than it already was.  
"I'm going to shower and get dressed for bed. Hopefully I can wash today's events out of my head," She smirked, before disappearing into her bedroom.

As the hot water hit against Erin's body, she could feel her mind release from her present situation. Showers were always a good way for her to escape from the realities of the world. It was like the calming of the storm. After every long work day, instead of joking around and partaking in family time like her co-workers, she had herself a nice, hot and lengthy shower, hopped into a pair of comfortable sweats and a tank top, turned on a basketball, baseball or football game depending on the season, cracked open a beer and relaxed. While it may sound like an easy life, it did get tiring.

Erin wanted to give Halstead enough time to gather himself and leave her apartment. While it was easy for him to assure her of all of her worries, he doesn't understand. He's never walked in her shoes. He doesn't know every aspect of her past. Before Voight came along, she was in a horrible place. Jay could always try to understand, but he didn't see her back then.

As the hot water washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair, her thoughts drifted to Voight and the others. Besides Halstead, Voight and Olinsky knew of her sketchy past. They were key factors in why she's not either dead or arrested. She owed them her life. Everything she has done was to make them proud. She graduated high school. She applied to the police academy. She joined the Intelligence Unit. She got her own place. This lifestyle wasn't supposed to be hers.

As the hot water soon turned warm, Erin knew her escape was almost over. She released a long sigh while turning off the water. The young detective grabbed her towel, and wrapped it tightly around her. She stepped out of the shower and into her flip flops before exiting the bathroom. As she rubbed the lotion onto her skin, she silently listened to the lack of noise surrounding her. She was used to it. Every night when she came home, it was to an empty apartment. There were few days when someone knocked on her door and visited her. Her co-workers had their families to hang with.

Erin just wanted to drink a beer and watch a game. It was her nightly ritual. After pulling the tank top over her head, she stepped out of her flip flops and headed for her bedroom door. When Erin opened the door, she expected to see emptiness. She expected to be surrounded by her inner thoughts, not by the presence of Halstead, Voight and Olinsky.  
Voight stepped forward, "Hey kid," he smiled.  
"You shouldn't have bothered them Halstead. I'm better off alone. That's the way it always was, and that's the way it always will be."

Erin continued her quest to grab a refreshing, cold beer, but Halstead's form blocked her from entering the kitchen. He gave her a cocky grin, "You're down. Your family's here to help pick you up."  
"What family?"  
"Us Erin," Olinsky added, approaching the young detective, "I'm a little hurt," he smiles, "I always thought we had an understanding. You're as much family as Lexi is. She even looks at you like an older sister," He waved her towards him, "I've known you for a long time, since you were a naïve little troublemaker." This pulled a smile from the detective's face, "You're my family, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Erin immediately threw her arms around the older detective's waist. Her head rested against his hard chest, "Thanks Alvin. I really needed to hear that."  
"Kid," Erin pulled back and turned to face Voight, "I haven't spoken yet."  
"I should get going…" Alvin sighed, pulling out his car keys, "I need to buy a tux for an event at Lexi's school."

Erin nodded her head, and watched her second father figure exit her apartment. It was just her, Voight and Halstead left standing in the kitchen of her one bedroom flat.  
"Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"  
Erin's gaze falls back onto Voight, "You were busy. Besides," she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think you wanted to hear about my mediocre feelings, especially when we have more important things to worry about."  
"Even if I was busy, for you, I have all of the time in the world. I thought you knew that," He stepped forward, and set his hand against her shoulder, "And nothing that you tell me is mediocre. Got it?"

She nodded as he pulled her into a hug. Erin closed her eyes, and sighed into the only 'father' she's ever really cherished. "Just because we don't share blood, doesn't mean we're not family. My wife and I took you in when you needed us the most. She looked at you as her daughter, and so did I. If she were here, I bet she would be proud. You and Justin were all that mattered to her…to us." Erin wiped the drop of tear from her eye, as Voight continued, "Just because she passed, doesn't mean any of our relationships were severed. I'm sorry kid, but you can't get rid of me that easy."

Erin pulled away, and stared into Hank's eyes, "Thank you for everything. I know many people," she glanced at Halstead, before turning back to Voight, "don't understand you and the way you operate, and while I may disagree with some of your tactics, there's nothing you can do to make me love or think less of you."  
"And that's why we're family," He gently squeezed her shoulder.

Hank wrapped his arms around her this time, "I should be going. We have an early day tomorrow," He pressed a small kiss onto her forehead, "Need a ride Halstead?"  
"Uh, yes sir."  
"Oh, and Halstead," Voight called, as his and Erin's hug came to an end, "If you tell anyone about this soft side coming out, it'll be me and you in the cage. Do you understand?"  
"I understand sir."

Before Halstead could make his pursuit towards her front door, she stopped him with a strong hug, "I really appreciate this." Erin sighed, and smiled while inhaling the scent of his light cologne. Once the surprise settled from the sudden hug, Jay allowed himself to hug her back, and breathed in the fresh scent of her washed and damp hair. Their hold on one another tightens with each passing second. Knowing that at any moment the hug would end, caused for the partners to cling onto the other for dear life.

"Alright," Voight grabs onto the collar of Halstead's shirt, "That's enough." He pulls the younger detective away from Lindsey, "We need to get going."


	2. Both Of Us

Thanks for this prompt goes to **Busterposey28**: "Loved it! Halstead and Lindsay go to a Cubs, White Sox, Bears, Blackhawks, or Bulls game"…..keep the ideas coming you guys. The more ideas, the quicker the update!

****Both of Us****

Lindsey shifted to the edge of her seat as she, and hundreds of other fans, nervously watched the baseball fly into the air. "Come on," she whispered to herself, as the opposing team tried relentlessly to catch the ball, "Be a home-run," her foot tapped anxiously against the filthy ground, as she watched the ball fly over the outfield wall.  
"Yeah," Erin hopped onto her two feet and cheered loudly, "That's what I'm talking about! Go Cubs!" Although her cheers were drowned out by the other die-hard Chicago Cubs fans, it didn't deter her from voicing her approval.

The young detective smiled to herself, "Good game, huh?" She flopped back into her seat, and turned to hear her partner's response.  
"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat, and nodded.

Lindsey smirked to herself, "I can't believe we already struck out."  
"Mmhmm," His eyes glazed over as Erin's words barely registered in his head.  
"Jay," she turned her partner to face her, "you're obviously not here. I mean the lights are on, but no one's home. We didn't strike out. We got a home-run. What's up with you?"

The young detective sighed, as he forced himself to meet Erin's eyes, "Can you drop it?" Her brown orbs held worry and confusion. Just a few minutes ago, he was happy and anticipating the first game of the season, but now he was the complete opposite.  
"I can't drop it," She raised her voice in order to speak over the cheering crowd, "you're always there for me, let me be there for you."

Jay rolled his eyes, and stood from his seat. He muttered excuse me every so often as he made his way down the row. His eyes glanced at Erin, while standing in the aisle. He shook his head and proceeded up the stairs, and out of the ballpark.

Erin glanced towards the scoreboard. She couldn't help but hold pride in her heart. It was only the beginning of the game, and the Chicago Cubs had a nice lead. They were two ahead. As the detective forced herself to watch the game, she couldn't stay focus. This wasn't what she imagined her first baseball game with Jay to be like. She expected them to dress in full-out Chicago Cubs attire and scream, shout and hop out of their seats every time they scored.

When her team ran out into the field, Erin decided to check up on Jay. He wasn't his usual pain in her ass. Yeah, they've had their arguments, but at least she knew what the problem was. This…she had no idea.

Erin approached the concession area, and noticed Jay standing in the small line. She excused herself through the mini crowd and approached him, "Can I at least know why you're upset with me?"  
"Can I have a large Coke?" He smiled at the cashier, and handed her the cash to pay for his snack, "What makes you think I'm upset with you?"

Erin stood beside him, waiting for his attention, but it never came. He continued to watch the cashier make his beverage, "Are you at least going to look at me," She grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards her, "Hey, tell me what's up. You know I got you,"  
"Do you really Lindsey?" Halstead smiled at the cashier as he took a hold of his beverage.  
"We're off the clock. When did we start doing last names off the clock?"  
"When you didn't have my back during the Lonnie situation," Halstead took a large gulp of his soda before walking off, and deliberately leaving Erin behind.

Erin stood in shock, in the center of the lobby. She looked around to assure herself that no one heard their private discussion. It's only been a week since Jay was accused of murdering Lonnie, and Erin honestly didn't know he was upset with her until today. He hid it well.

The young detective gathered herself and jogged down the corridor her partner disappeared down. Soon enough, she found him looking onto a screen positioned in the corner of the lobby, which allowed the employees to view the game. After checking the score, and groaning sadly at the opposing team earning a point, she turned and forced all of her attention on her partner.  
"Hey," she turned him to face her, "I'm sorry."  
"I'm sure," He smirked irritably, before taking another sip of his soda.  
She gripped his arm, "I'm serious," her eyes pleaded with his for forgiveness, "I should have defended you. I should have stood by your side. I should have helped you find the real killer. I'm a horrible person," her voice lowered, "and an even terrible friend."

Jay glanced down at Erin's fingers slowly unravel from around his lower arm. He shoved the empty soda into the trash, "Erin, I was all alone out there. Voight stripped me of my badge and my gun. Antonio punched me, and you…I don't even know where you were."  
"That's not important," She whispered, taking a small step towards him, "What is important is the reason why I'm apologizing."  
"I thought coming to this game with you would clear my mind. I thought it would remind me why we're partners again, but the only thing it reminds me of is the fact that when the rough gets going…so do you."  
"Ouch," Erin whispered, nodding her head, "I deserve that."

Jay turned forward to check the score on the television. It's still the same from the last time he's seen it. Erin, on the other hand, didn't bother looking at the TV. She had more important things to worry about. "I can't go back in time, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry. I know I should have been a better partner and friend. I should have done everything in my power to help you, but you should have trusted me."  
"What?" His brows furrowed in confusion.  
"I always asked, but you just shrugged me off. You should have trusted me with the truth before this incident even happened."

Halstead thought of her words, and realized the truth behind them. She was right. She could only do so much with the information she was given. This was partly his fault too. Jay stepped towards her this time, "You're right,"  
"Wait, I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm saying we both could have done better, especially me. I could have done so much better."

Jay's eyes flickered from Erin's, and towards the television, "Are you serious?" She quickly turned around to face the TV, "How did…when did they get in the lead?" His shoulders shrugged in response.  
"Erin," She smiled as her first name flowed out of his mouth, "both of us are going to make a pact."  
Lindsey nodded, "If something is bothering one of us, we tell the other,"  
"And if one of us needs help or is in trouble, the other helps as much as they can," He extended his hand, and she happily shook it.

Erin and Jay's eyes met the moment their hands made contact. She could feel the warm sensation radiating from his hand, and could only hope her palm wasn't sweaty. As the cheering grew louder from the stands, Halstead and Lindsey dejectedly pulled their hands away from one another.  
"I think we should uh, get back,"  
Erin smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right."


	3. Cater To You

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **stagediva23: "**Great job so far! I would love to see one where Jay takes care of a sick Erin; one would assume she hates being vulnerable/asking people for help. UDS!" Keep the prompts coming…

****Cater To You****

As the last tissue left the Kleenex box, Erin's miserable face fell into a deeper despair. She struggled through work today, and at the rate of her increasing cold, tomorrow was going to be a repeat. She coughed into the soft napkin, before using the tissue to blow her nose.  
"Erin," Jay approached her desk, "you alright?"

She quickly discarded her last remaining tissue into the trash, "I'm fine," her throat cleared, "Now that our shift is over, I'm better than fine actually." She rose from her seat, and her imbalanced stance caused her to lean onto her organized desk.  
"You don't look alright?"  
Lindsey smirked, "Thanks a lot."  
"No, I mean…uh, you're just not," Halstead scratched the back of his head in thought; "you don't look well. Let me take you home," he reached out to grab her keys, but her hand immediately pulled them away.

"I'm-" her sentence was cut off by a sharp sneeze, "fine. I'm fine Halstead."  
The look of disbelief on Halstead's face remained unfazed, "No, you're not fine. You're sniffing like a cocaine addict," He extended his hand and touched her forehead, "and you're really warm. Please, just let me take you home."

Erin gripped her keys tighter and stepped around her partner. Everyone else was already long gone. She waved at Halstead and Dawson before heading down the stairs of her precinct. "See you Erin!" Platt called out, as the young detective quickly scurried past her.

Lindsey wanted to get as far away as she could before Halstead decided to go after her. She didn't need his help. He may have offered to drive her home, but what he really meant was to take care of her. She didn't need that. For her whole life, Erin Lindsey took care of herself. When Voight took her in, his wife always nursed her back to health, but now that she's gone, Erin's back to nursing herself. She continued to walk, before feeling her body slam into something hard.

Her head was already throbbing, and the hard impact of Atwater's chest didn't help. The officer extended his arms, and steadied the sick woman, "You don't look so good."  
"I wish people would stop saying that," She smirked, rolling her eyes playfully at Atwater's statement.

Erin didn't need for someone else to worry about her. Therefore, she did everything in her power to avoid coughing, sniffing and sneezing. The three minutes she talked to Atwater were the longest three minutes of her life.  
"I hate to cut this conversation short," she casually backed away from the officer, "but I should really be heading home."  
"Yeah," he worriedly scratched the back of his head.

Atwater may not have been a detective, but he could read Erin. He knew something was up with her. Her forehead was sweaty…and it was barely 45 degrees out. As she talked to him, she looked as if she was in pain. The young detective even continuously cleared her throat to avoid coughing in front of him.

Halstead came to a screeching halt outside. He rested his hands on top of his knees as he gathered his breath, "I really need to start jogging again." Jay looked up and scanned the parked cars for Erin's. When he noticed his partner starting up the engine, he raced towards her parked automobile.  
"Let me drive you," he opened her car door.  
"I have everything under-" her sentence was cut off by three back-to-back sneezes.

Jay stooped low, and faced his partner, "Why are you so stubborn? Just let me help you!"  
"I don't need it! I took care of myself for years. I didn't need anyone then, and I sure as hell don't need anyone now." She pushed him out of her way, and slammed the door closed."  
"If you never ask for help, you'll never get it!"

Halstead watched his partner drive off into the night. At the sound of his name being called, he looked up and met Atwater's eyes, "Is she alright?"  
"I don't know," Jay shrugged, "but I'm about to go find out." He looked both ways before crossing the street. After searching his pants pocket, he pulled out his keys and hopped inside of his car.

For some reason, Jay Halstead was getting caught up at every red light and stop sign between the precinct and Erin's apartment. When he wasn't at either, he was caught in traffic. It was like a force was working against him in his pursuit to make sure his partner was okay. Erin, on the other hand, made it home safe and sound. Once she stepped foot into her bedroom, she kicked her shoes off, right before flopping face down onto her queen sized bed. Her stuffed nose blocked the fresh scent of her comforter. The constant cough refused to allow her to relax on her bed for long. Erin didn't know who she caught this nasty bug from, but whoever was, if she found out, they were dead. She felt completely horrible. High temperature, sweaty palms, loss of appetite, aching head, and burning lungs were just some of the few symptoms the young detective possessed. And if not for the constant knocking at her door, she would have most likely passed out or fainted from exhaustion.

Erin struggled to push herself out of bed and drag her feet towards the front door. Whoever it was had better have an important reason to be stopping by. She pushed herself against the peephole and groaned at the sudden reappearance of her partner. Lindsey cleared her throat, "What do you want?"  
"Let me in…" he continued to knock.

She quickly ran her hand down her face, and shook the hair around her head in order to adjust her sickly appearance. Lindsey grabbed the bottom of her shirt and wiped the specks of sweat off of her forehead before opening the door.  
"Erin," Halstead whispered, stepping into her apartment, "you look-"  
"If you say horrible, I will punch you."

Jay followed his partner into the living room, and took a seat next to her. He didn't know what to say. She looked pale, and it wasn't due to Chicago's cold temperatures outside. Her face looked flushed and her body occasionally shivered even though her skin was burning hot.  
"Let me help you,"  
"I'm fine," She smiled widely.  
"You're lying!" Halstead stood in frustration, "If something were to happen to you, and Voight found out that I could have helped, he'd kill me! And I wouldn't stop him. You have to allow me to help. Why won't you let me?"  
Erin coughed, "I'm just… I'm just not used to letting people see me vulnerable. I'm always the tough as nails Erin Lindsey, you know?" She met his eyes and watched him nod, "Jay, this isn't my first time getting sick. I've taken care of myself then, and I can do it now."  
"You don't have to though. I'm offering my services! Let me help! Let me cater to you."

A short silence falls between the two partners. He stoops low and rests his hands on top of her knees, as she finally gives in. Erin smiles and nods at her partner's well wishes.  
Halstead pressed the back of his hand against her cheek, "Now tell me what's wrong?"  
"I feel like death," She coughed.  
He lightly chuckled, "I need you to be a little bit more specific..."  
"Well according to WebMD, my symptoms mean that I died three weeks ago." She turned away from her partner and sneezed into her arm, "That shows just how credible that site is."

Jay pulls himself away and stands. He quickly rushes into the kitchen, and pulls out a water bottle from the refrigerator. He could tell from her dry mouth that she was dehydrated.  
"Here," he extended the bottle towards her.  
"I'm not thirsty."  
He rolled his eyes, "Drink this."

Erin snatched the water bottle from his hands and chugged the contents down. She didn't realize just how thirsty she was until the liquid touched her lips. "Where's your thermometer?" She heard him ask from the hallway.  
"Check the bathroom cabinet."

By the time Jay reappeared with the thermometer, the water bottle was empty. He smirked to himself as she rolled her eyes at him. Halstead loved to be right, and Lindsey knew it. She hated giving him the satisfaction of finally getting something correct.  
"Say aah."  
"I'm not a child," She slowly opened her mouth.

Jay placed the medical instrument below her tongue and smiled as she closed her mouth. He took a seat next to her as he watched the minute hand on his watch shift to the next three numbers.  
"Alright," he stood up, "let's check." Halstead pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and sighed. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He figured that she was going to need to be hospitalized, but she was a few degrees below.  
"I'm staying tonight, and no question about it." He walks around her couch and heads into the kitchen, "I need to watch and make sure your temperature doesn't increase," Jay opens a cabinet, "Now I'm going to make you some soup because I can bet that you didn't eat," he pulled a can of chicken noodle out of the cabinet, "Afterwards, I'll get you some medicine and we'll get you into the bed. Sounds like a-"  
"Jay," her soft voice interrupted him.  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks," She coughed, "it really means a lot."  
Halstead smiled to himself, "Don't mention it."


	4. Different Side Of Me

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **jaelyn2001: **"Great chapter. Prompt: Erin gets jealous when she sees a girl flirting with Jay and tells the girl to back off and Erin kisses a surprised Jay."

****Different Side of Me****

Halstead rang the bell in the lobby of the two-star motel. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as he waited for the motel's manager to exit his office. An older man, between the age of 40 and 50 departed from his office. He straightened his tie, as he approached the detective and his partner, "What can I do for you fine folks?" The manager grinned widely, and leaned against the counter, "Need a room?" he quirked an eyebrow and smiled.  
Erin stepped forward, "We need the room number of Sue Ellen Hopkins?"  
"And what do I get in return sweetheart?"  
"How about a trouble-free night…" Halstead answered, offering up a simple possibility that didn't require him to defend Erin's honor.

The older man slowly backed away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to come onto your girl."  
"Just give us the room number," Jay responded impatiently.

The motel's manager pulled out a reservation book and began flipping through the pages. His eyes scanned each name, searching long and hard for the signature of Ms. Hopkins. The manager jotted the room number down onto a piece of paper, and slid it towards the detectives. Erin lifted the piece of paper, and smiled, "Room 113."  
"Thanks big guy," Halstead smirked, holding the door open for Erin to exit.

He walked slowly behind his partner as the approached Sue Ellen's motel room. The window curtains were drawn open allowing the detectives to view the entire room from the outside. Lindsey knocked on the wooden door, "Chicago PD."

The door slowly opened, revealing a petite blonde with curly pigtails. The young woman dressed like a teenager, but looked her exact age of thirty-seven. She bit down onto her bottom lip, as her eyes scanned Halstead's muscular physique. Sue Ellen leaned against the wooden frame, and winked at the unsuspecting officer, "Well hello handsome," her southern drawl hinted at the fact that she isn't a Chicago, Illinois native.  
"Ms. Hopkins, we're here to ask you a few questions," Erin spoke up, stepping in front of her partner, "where were you after nine pm two days ago?"

Never taking her eyes off of Halstead, Sue Ellen responded, "I was here," She pursed her lips, "All alone…"  
"Do you have an alibi?" Halstead questioned, uncomfortably shifting on his feet.  
"No."  
Erin looked between the two, "Are you familiar with Glenn Pearson?"  
"If I don't answer," Sue Ellen inched herself closer to Halstead, "are you going to throw handcuffs on me and take me down to the precinct?"  
"Can you just answer the question?"  
"Playing hard to get," she smiled, "I like that, but yeah I know Glenn. He's cool."

"Are the two of you-" Erin started.  
"In a relationship," Sue Ellen finished, shaking her head, "No. He's too soft. I like my men," she winks at Halstead, "strong and muscular."

Sue Ellen lifted her manicured hands and subconsciously traced a shape into Jay's upper arm. She batted her green eyes and mindlessly licked her bottom lip. "Alright," Erin pulls the girl's hand off of her partner, "that's enough. We just came for you to answer some questions, not flirt with my partner."

A small smirk pulled at the corners of Halstead's lips. He enjoyed hearing his partner's protective…or jealousy side. He didn't know which one was at the core front of Lindsey. Erin, on the other hand, hated giving her partner the satisfaction of seeing her jealous. If questioned about it, she would deny that she felt any types of jealousy and envy. She would blame it on professionalism…and his lack of it.  
"Why do you care," Sue Ellen dropped her arm, exasperatedly, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Erin glanced to her partner. He was just as curious about the answer to that question as Sue Ellen was. Lindsey could feel the smug expression growing onto Jay's face…and she hated it. The middle-aged Southern belle stared at the questioning detective and awaited some type of answer, when no response followed; she once again placed her hand against the peck of Halstead's upper arm, "Where were we detective?"  
"Back off," Erin muttered, tilting her head to the side in annoyance.  
Ignoring Erin's retort, Sue Ellen continued her pursuit to flirt with Halstead, "How about we-"  
"How about you back off?" Lindsey pulled the woman away from her partner.

Before Ms. Hopkins could voice her opinion, she watched the younger female pull the fabric of her partner's leather jacket close, before crashing her lips onto the taller gentleman. She slid her fingers up the black fabric of Jay's jacket, as her lips slowly moved against his. At the sudden surprise -and assault of Erin's lips, it took a few seconds for the shock to ease off and for him to reciprocate. His muscles loosened as his hands took a temporary rest against her waist. Jay's nails dug into the material of her jeans, as she gently tugged at his bottom lip.  
"I didn't know he was taken," Sue Ellen sighed, taking a step away from the 'couple.'

Erin's hands slowly tiptoed up the back of his jacket, and her fingers leisurely ran through his brunette hair. While Sue Ellen's words did register in the detectives' ears, neither one of them wanted to pull away.  
"I don't know who killed Glenn," the southern belle whispered, pulling her eyes away from the scene, "but I didn't kill him. I was here. I don't have an alibi, but I swear I…I didn't do it."

At this, Erin pulled away from a sighing Jay. He didn't want to seem disappointed from the loss of contact, so he just turned away from the two women, and stuffed his hands in his front jean pockets. At Halstead's nervousness, Lindsey smiled. Her Cheshire grin stretched from ear to ear and sparkled in the poorly lit motel room.  
"If you remember anything else," Erin pulled out Voight's business card, "give my boss a call."

Sue Ellen took a hold of the small card and smiled. She was slightly embarrassed from her 'desperate' act that she played upon Halstead. "Are you ready?" Halstead looked up, nodded his head, and backed out of the woman's room. Ever since Erin kissed him, he's been ready to leave with his partner.  
"You kissed me because you were jealous," Jay whispered, as the door closed behind him and Erin.  
"She was all over you." Erin walked, shoulder to shoulder with her partner. She gently nudged his side with her elbow, "I defended you because your my partner and my friend. I wasn't jealous…I'm just protective. No different side of me came out tonight. I just simply defended you."  
"By kissing me…"

Erin could tell her partner enjoyed torturing her. They were always playful with one another. If given the chance, she would have tormented him too. She wrapped her arm around Jay's as the windy Chicago night threw chills through their thin frames. She leaned her head against his shoulder, "You defend with your fists,"  
"And you defend with your lips." Halstead smirked, sparking a raspy laugh from his partner.


	5. End Of The Road

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **busterposey28: **"Loved both the baseball and the sick-in-bed one! How about a situation in which Erin gets shot or injured and Jay goes after the guy who did it to her?"

****End of the Road****

Shots were fired from all directions as soon as the Chicago police department raided into the warehouse. Suited up and ready to battle, no officer cowered back and hid…unless it was to take cover from an oncoming bullet. Everyone had each others backs, fronts and sides. No officer was left unprotected. As seconds turned to minutes, the Intelligence Unit joined Chicago's finest in their quest to bring down one of the greatest and infamous drug kingpins to walk the streets of Illinois.

Many people, officers included, died at the hands of Gino Marzano for over seven years. While he was the top leader of the drug trade, he also manufactured in bullets that were able to forcibly puncture the bullet proof vests of law enforcement. He was one of America's most wanted and notorious criminals to have ever been born. His incarceration would surely make the residents of Chicago feel safe and sound in their comfy homes.

Once Voight took shelter behind a stack of large crates, he began firing his weapon in the direction of Gino's goons. Dawson was to his right and Olinsky to his left as they fired their loaded weapons into the chests of the criminals. As the lawbreakers began to fall one by one, the officers and detectives soon realized Gino wasn't among them. They couldn't break away to find him due to the many shots continuously being fired at them.

Lindsey was stooped low to the far left of the warehouse. From her stance, she could spot all of her co-workers. Voight, Olinsky and Dawson were a few feet diagonal to her, firing shots at the intruders while Halstead, Ruzek and Atwater were farther up ahead watching the backs of the first responders. As Lindsey reloaded her weapon, her eyes couldn't help, but to scan her surroundings. As a detective, she needed to be aware of what was happening around her at all times. She noticed the side exit, -hidden by a few barrels- was opened and closed.  
"Marzano," Erin called out to her team, while racing towards the exit, "I'm going after him!"  
"Erin, wait!"

Halstead looked to Voight in a desperate panic. A man who has evaded police for over seven years, and killed countless law enforcement officers, was about to take on his partner if given the chance. "Boys," Voight called out towards the remaining officers, "you got this?" As the Chicago officers nodded their heads, Voight's Intelligence Unit backed carefully towards the exit both Erin and Gino disappeared through.

Before the words could fully escape out of her partner's mouth, Lindsey was gone. She was already in pursuit of Gino, weapon drawn and ready to fire. Erin watched his figure disappear down a long and dark alley, which led to a dead end. As the brick wall neared, Erin lowered her weapon in confusion. She saw him turn down this pathway, but he was nowhere around. The brick wall was too tall and rough to climb. While trash bags did pile up to her left, rats and insects fumbled through the waste. While there was a door, her twisting at the knob proved it to be locked. Gino Marzano had to be around here somewhere.  
"Lindsey,"

The moment Lindsey looked up was the exact same moment Marzano stepped out and knocked the weapon from her lowered hands. Her co-workers raised their weapons, as Gino wrapped his around Erin's neck and pinned his fully-loaded gun to the temple of her head. She cursed herself in irritation. It didn't dawn on her that Gino could have been hiding behind the door. Whoever lived there broke a law and hid Marzano. If she survived this, she will definitely be bringing them in for questioning.  
Voight inched closer, "Let her go," anger could be seen raging in his eyes, "You don't want to do this Marzano!"  
"I have nothing to lose," Gino laughed, "I already killed so many people. One more person, a detective at that wouldn't make a difference."

Halstead tore his eyes away from Gino and watched the face of his partner. He could see her struggling to hide the emotions that are threatening to explode. She didn't want to seem scared, but he could see the fear written all over the features on her face. Her eyes were wide and they stared into his equally worried orbs. She wanted…needed him to save her. And he was planning to do just that.  
"What do you want us to do?" Olinsky questioned, pulling his oldest friend back.

Voight's emotions were at an all-time high. Olinsky had to be his voice of reason and rationality. At Olinsky's question, Marzano smiled. This is what he was waiting for…all he wanted was a way out.  
"I'm going to take her," He pressed a kiss to Erin's cheek, "and we're going to go. When I get far enough away, I'll let her go."  
"Okay," Ruzek spoke up, tucking his weapon away, "if you can guarantee,-"  
Halstead shook his head, and continually aimed his weapon, "No! He's not taking Erin."  
"We're not letting that happen," Voight shouted over Ruzek's words, "If he takes her, then she's dead. He has no intention of letting her live."

Erin could see the anger boiling over her guardian. She saw the frustration and the worry coursing through Halstead's veins. Every second Olinsky had to force himself to remain calm. She was family. He couldn't allow family to get hurt.  
"Shoot him," Erin muttered.  
Halstead slowly shook his head, "I'm not taking that chance. I might hit you."  
"It's our only way to guarantee Marzano won't get away," Ruzek voiced his opinion, easily sliding his weapon out of its holster.  
"Are you trying to kill her?!"

Halstead knew he was biased. His judgment was cloudy and blurred. Any shot taken towards Gino Marzano would surely hit Erin. He not only threatened her life with a gun to her head, but he was using her body as a shield.  
"You can't let him get away," Erin whispered, eyes meeting with her partner's, "This is the end of the road Halstead." She averted her eyes to Voight, "We have no more options."

Voight tucked his weapon away; he refused to be the one to make the shot. "No one is shooting." His words were less of an option and more of an order. If anyone took a shot, they would have him and the cage to worry about. She was more family to him than anyone else on the team. Justin was in the army and his wife was dead. She was all he had left. All that mattered at this moment was Erin's safety and making sure she walked out of here unharmed and alive.  
"Ruzek," Erin called out, making contact with his brown eyes.

Ruzek could read what Erin was trying to tell him. He was the newest to the team. He had no problem taking the shot. She would vouch for him later if the rest of the team came after him. At the nod of Ruzek's head, Lindsey lifted her foot and stomped down onto Gino's toes. He suppressed his anger, as she pushed herself away from his body. Marzano pulled his weapon out, and fired a shot into the front of her Kevlar vest. While Erin's been shot in her vest before, she's never felt this much pain. She could feel the bullet tear through the fabric and enter her side.

Marzano had the intention of distracting the officers with their wounded co-worker. While Erin was still in the direct vantage point of Gino, Ruzek knew she would want him to take the shot. He closed one eye in nervousness, and aimed the weapon. Once the first shot fired, he frantically watched Erin drop, and when the second shot fired, he noticed Marzano fall forward.  
"What have you done?" Halstead shouted, shoving Ruzek against the wall.  
"I didn't shoot her! I got Marzano! We didn't need Marzano getting away."  
Olinsky tossed Ruzek his phone, "Call an ambulance! NOW!"

Voight tossed his gun into Dawson's hands as he crossed the distance between him and Erin. Dawson went over to handcuff Marzano as blood seeped out of the minor flesh wound on his arm. Jay backed away and raced towards Erin, "Hey," he smiled as he unstrapped her vest, "an ambulance is on its way."  
"I'm bleeding," Marzano muttered, as Dawson shoved him against the wall, "I know my rights.  
"Shut up."

Voight held his strong hands against her opened side wound. She coughed heaps of blood, as Olinsky struggled to keep her eyes opened and focused.  
"She's been hit somewhere else," Halstead panicked, eyes scanning her fragile body, "She was shot twice," He placed his hands over her chest wound, "The vest caught the second bullet, but there's internal bleeding!"

At the sound of Halstead's statement, Ruzek dropped the cell phone. He ignored the sounds of sirens in the distance, as Jay's words sunk in. Marzano shot Erin once, but she was shot twice. His bullet was that second bullet.  
"Ruzek, get back to the precinct,"  
For his conscious, he needed to go to the hospital. His number one priority was to make sure Erin was okay. All he wanted to do was guarantee Gino Marzano's capture, not put his co-worker in the hospital.  
Voight took a deep breath, "I SAID GET BACK TO THE PRECINCT!" Ruzek quickly walked towards the police cruiser with Atwater and Marzano following closely behind.

"Don't be," Erin smiled through her bloody teeth, "don't be so hard on him. He did what," she took a queasy breath; "he had to do. I don't blame him. You shouldn't either."  
"Save your strength," Halstead whispered, continually pressing his hands down onto her chest wound.

When the paramedics arrived, Olinsky, Voight, Dawson and Halstead didn't want to leave her. They had to though out of policy of the paramedics. Instead, they climbed into Voight's truck, turned the police sirens on and ran every red light and stop sign. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, so did the detectives.  
"What's happening?" Halstead ran up to a flat lining Erin.  
The doctors pushed Halstead to the side, "She's flat-lining. Let us do our jobs detective. We'll keep you updated."

Voight's eyes were open and wide. Her life was hard, but under his wing he looked out for her and kept her safe. This was one of the first times her life hung in the balance. She was clearly on a thin line between life and death. As he watched the doctors and Erin disappear down a long corridor, he turned to face Dawson, Halstead and Olinsky.  
"If she dies," Voight hollered, eyes falling to his bloody hands, "then so does Gino Marzano. His body will be floating with the fishes if that girl, if my girl…if my family dies! Am I understood?"

Jay Halstead knew he shouldn't have nodded. He held high morals, and killing someone in cold blood wasn't apart of them, but something tugged at his heart. If Erin died, then Gino Marzano would have killed her in cold blood. It was only right. Besides, he's killed countless of people in cold blood. He didn't deserve anything better. And if Marzano forces him to attend his partner's funeral, then he would gladly offer to tie the anchor to Gino's feet.

As the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours, Jay Halstead started to get restless. He ignored Ruzek's twentieth phone call to him as he continually stared at the clock. As Ruzek's text messages began to overload his cell, he decided to turn it off. He wanted so desperately to be angry at Adam Ruzek, but he knew he couldn't. Ruzek put the safety of every resident of Chicago first, while he, Voight and Olinsky put Erin's safety above all others. Voight re-entered the waiting room for the third time in two hours checking to see if there were any updates. After receiving the same response for the umpteenth time, he stormed out. Olinsky sat over to the side holding his daughter and ex-wife in his arms. Erin was family to all of them. Her getting shot, forced their small family to realize how dangerous the world really is. Lexi just wanted to see Erin up, walking and sprouting sarcastic comments like always.  
"Detective," After three long hours, Erin's doctor, Dr. Williams, finally exited from the ER, "are you family?"  
Voight walked in, "I am." He looked back at Olinsky and his small family, "We are," he waved his oldest friend over.

Olinsky left his daughter and ex-wife's side to hear the update on Erin. As Voight, Olinsky, Halstead and Dawson surrounded the doctor, breaths of relief sounded through the busy waiting room. Erin was going to be okay. While she wasn't out of the woods just yet, her doctor had high hopes, especially with Erin's determination and strength.  
"That's my girl," Voight smiled.  
Halstead pinched the bridge of his nose in relief, "Can we see her?"  
"She's resting," Dr. Williams held the clipboard to his chest, "she really needs to rest. It's late. Tomorrow she'll be up and ready for company."

While it pained the small family to leave Erin's side before even seeing her, they knew the doctor had her best interests in mind. Leaving her side wasn't abandoning her. It was simply looking out for her best interests. As soon as visiting hours start the next day, Dr. Williams best believe Olinsky, Voight and Halstead were going to be the first guests checking in.  
"I should head home," Dawson whispered, pulling his car keys out, "I'm going to call the precinct and update them on Lindsey, and then head home because Laura and the kids are waiting up for an update." Voight hugged the middle-aged detective, before waving him off.

Olinsky pointed at his family, "I should get them home. Lexi has school in the morning."  
"I'll meet you here tomorrow,"  
"Bright and early," Olinsky finished, walking over to his family.

Voight was left standing with Halstead, Erin's partner. Neither of them had any intention of going home. Halstead had plans to head to Mollys after shift to have a beer with Erin. Thanks to Gino, those plans were ruined. He didn't know what to do now.  
"I'm heading to the precinct," Voight growled, pulling his keys out his pocket, "Up for a little payback?"  
"Erin's alive. We don't have to kill him."  
Hank Voight grinned angrily, "Who said anything about killing him?"


	6. Family Portrait

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **mimi: **"Just read all 3! Really like them! Maybe you could do a oneshot of Erin pregnant in the field or linstead finding out Erin is pregnant! :)"

****Family Portrait****

Erin struggled to strap her Kevlar vest overtop of her burgeoning baby bump. Her 3 ½ months old pregnant belly prevented the usually easily maneuvering vest from tightening. While the bump is small, it is still noticeable. If not for the loose fitting shirts Erin wore since her clothes started to not fit, her co-workers would have known. Lindsey hid every symptom of her pregnancy from everyone, except for Burgess. She needed someone to know, and that someone was a close friend of hers.  
"Burgess, I need your help," Erin waved the officer over.

Kimberly Burgess hung her head low as she headed to the break-room. She was horrible with keeping secrets, which forced her to avoid eye contact. One look into Voight's eyes, and she would have answered every question he asked with complete honesty.  
"I'm going to suck in, and I need you to strap me up."  
Kim smiled, "You're going to suck in a baby bump."  
"Not the bump, the fat." Erin laughed, irritably, "I can't do this alone."

Burgess took a hold of the vest and strapped it up. While it may have been a struggle, eventually the fabric gave and hooked together to protect both Lindsey and her baby. Erin pulled at certain points of her vest to loosen it. She wasn't comfortable at all. It held no extra room, which made it feel like she was suffocating. Kim noticed the painful look across her friend's face, "You shouldn't be going out. You should be sitting behind a desk."  
"I'll go crazy sitting at a desk while you guys are out in the field."  
Burgess nervously tucked her hands into her front pockets, "You should tell someone."  
"I told you," Erin smirked.

Kim slid up to her friend, and pulled the unsuspecting detective into a hug. While Erin's face held confusion, Kim's face held worry and apprehension. Lindsey trusted her secret –a big secret at that- with Burgess. Everyone in the precinct knew Erin didn't trust many people, and she refused to get close to a lot of others, but she did with Kim. She looked at Burgess as a friend.  
"Alright team," Voight's voice could be heard from his office, "let's head out!"

The young detective pulled out of the hug and gave her co-worker a calming smile, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Kim inhaled a sharp breath as she trailed Erin out of the break-room. She watched Halstead give his partner a flirtatious wink as he followed behind her.  
"Are you alright?" Atwater nudged his partner's side.  
"Yeah," Burgess blinked out of her reverie and smiled, "I'm fine."

Erin's knuckles were white from the freezing cold temperatures of Chicago's winter. The detectives surrounded a boarded-up house with suspecting drug deals occurring inside. Burgess flashed Lindsey a look of worry as Voight shouted out orders.  
"Is everyone up for this?" Hank questioned, eyeing each of his detectives.

At the nod of each head, they separated to their ordered positions. Atwater was with Olinsky and Ruzek approaching the front door, while Voight and Dawson went up to the back. Halstead, Burgess and Lindsey took cover behind the cop cruiser waiting for the shots that were inevitably going to be fired, and the suspects that were unsurprisingly going to try and run from the scene.

As the detectives took cover, Burgess couldn't help but continually watch Erin. While Lindsey attempted to act normal, Burgess knew the truth, and therefore could see through every attempt to act usual.  
"Burgess, stay focus." Halstead muttered, eyeing the house.  
Kim blinked out of her gaze, "Yeah, sorry."  
"Is she alright?"  
Erin met her partner's eyes and nodded, "Yeah, it's just Burgess being Burgess."

As shots soon sounded from within the building, Burgess and the detectives took their positions. They couldn't see what was happening inside, so they waited for their opportunity to strike.  
"Erin, maybe you should get in the car," Kim muttered, not pulling her eyes off of the house.  
Halstead confusedly eyed his partner, "Why would you get in the car?"  
"Let's focus Halstead." Erin snapped, aiming her gun at the entrance.

Soon shots started to ring from the upper entrance of the house to the bulletproof police cruiser. As each shot hit the car, Burgess grew even more worried. If something were to happen, she would feel eternally guilty. Kim shot at the man in the upper window, "Erin, they're firing at us! You need to tell him."  
"Now's not a good time," Lindsey muttered, firing shots at the opened window, "we'll discuss this later."  
Halstead heard a bullet shatter the front window of a nearby car, "What are the two of you fussing about?" He aimed forward and shot his gun. The bullet pierced the man's shoulder, but he was determined to take someone out. He continued to shoot, "Now's not the time to-"  
"Erin's pregnant!"

As Halstead's last bullet exited his gun, he watched as the suspect in the upper window fell over. No more firing shots sounded. It was completely silent, except for the rapping of his heartbeat. Erin shot Burgess a look as their team exited the house. Atwater lowered a suspect into the back of his police cruiser, as Voight and Olinsky did the same to another suspect.  
"Come on Burgess," Atwater called out, waving her over.  
Burgess walked up to Erin, and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry." She gently hugged the pregnant officer, "Call me later."

Jay Halstead hopped into the passenger seat of the car as he waited for his partner to get inside. As she slid into the vehicle, she could already feel the thick tension inside of the car. Halstead was upset. From his furrowed brows to his pouted lips, she could tell he was extremely upset.  
"I was going to tell you,"  
"When?"

Erin buckled her seat belt and sighed, "I don't know."  
"That's not a good answer Erin!" Halstead exclaimed, turning to face his partner, "That's my baby too," he eyed her stomach, "and I deserved to know!"  
"I didn't want to be on desk duty."

Jay reached over the armrest and tugged at the straps of her vest. As it loosened, he pulled it from around her. With teary eyes, Erin watched him slightly lift her shirt, "How far along?"  
"Three and a half months."  
"You're," his hand fell to the curve of her noticeable bump, "you're visibly showing. How long did you know?"  
Erin diverted her eyes from her partner…from her boyfriend, and glanced outside, "Two weeks."  
"How long did Burgess know?"  
"One week."

Halstead's voice dropped to a lower octave, "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"It's not that simple Jay!" Erin exclaimed, pulling his hand away from her stomach, "Technically, we're not even supposed to be together! Just because I'm having your baby doesn't mean Voight would be okay with us playing house, taking family portraits and living happily ever after! If Voight found out, he'll make you transfer and put me on desk duty. I'll go crazy cramped in the office all day," the hormonal woman wiped her eyes, "And on top of that I've had to hide it all. I'm always hungry and tired. Morning sickness is a lie because it happens throughout the entire day! My lower back aches occasionally and I have to pee at least ten hours a day!"

Jay couldn't stay mad at her. She looked adorable releasing her feelings in one blurb. Erin never spoke of her emotions, unless they were pried out of her. He appreciated the fact that she did with him.  
"Have you been to the doctors?"  
She shook her head, "I have an appointment this weekend."  
"I'm going," he sighed, leaning his elbow onto the armrest, "As for Voight, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And when it comes to desk duty," He allowed a smile to pull at his lips, "Sorry babe, but it starts tomorrow. We're telling Voight as soon as possible and he'll back me up... and then he'll kill me."

Lindsey sighed. She knew it was going to happen eventually. He reached for her hand, and pecked each knuckle, "It's only because I don't want anything to happen to you or baby." He gave her his signature grin, "I got you. From this moment, to the end of your pregnancy, I'll be at your beck and call."

Erin laughed as she started up the vehicle, "You shouldn't have said that."  
"Why?" her partner questioned, nervously.  
"As soon as shift is over, we're going to my apartment. There's a foot and a back rub with your name on it. Oh," she giggled, "and don't get me started on the cravings and the mood swings. The next six months are going to be interesting."  
"I was in the military, I think I can handle it."  
"We'll see."


	7. Give Me You

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **jaelyn2001: **"Loved it. How about from the season finale. after Erin saves jay from getting shot. She goes to his apartment to thank him for Charlie and she realizes how much she is in love with him and confesses her true feelings."

****Give Me You****

Today was a long and rough day for everyone in the Intelligence Unit, especially Lindsey. From the early morning to the late night, Erin Lindsey couldn't catch a break. As she stands, with her back pressed against Halstead's front door, she can't help but hope he doesn't show up…at least until after Voight drives past to pick her up. From Annie's house she walked to the nearest home of the person she knew and that happened to be Jay.

The cold, quiet and windy night of Chicago ran the events of the day in the mind of Erin. No matter what she did she couldn't think about anything else. From the bruises on Annie's face to the rapid beating of her heart due to Charlie's blackmail, it felt as if Erin was going to explode. For her whole life, she felt as if she couldn't catch a break…and when things started to look good and hopeful, Charlie had to come back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the approaching feet of her partner. Halstead tilted his head to the side, as he approached Lindsey, "I wasn't expecting company." She glanced at his hands. It explained what took him so long to get back. In one hand he held a pack of beer and a foot long Subway sandwich while the other remained empty in order to search his pocket for his keys.  
"Sorry to just drop by unannounced," She stepped from in front of his door, "Were you busy?"  
"All I was going to do is eat and get ready for bed."

Erin bit down onto her bottom lip, "Okay," she slowly backed away from her partner, "I'll just come back when you're free."  
"Wait," he wraps his free hand around her wrist, "I'm always free when you need me."

Her worn eyes met his as he pulled his hand away. She nodded solemnly as he soundlessly unlocked his door. Halstead pushed open his front door, "Make yourself at home." Erin brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she entered.

She stepped into his familiar home and immediately felt welcomed. It was always something about being in Halstead's presence that just made her…warm. She felt relaxed, and most importantly she felt safe.  
"What can I help you with?" He set his Subway down onto the table, "Beer?" His head nodded towards the unopened pack.  
"I wanted to thank you…you know for your help with Charlie."  
Halstead shook his head, "I didn't-"  
"Yeah you did," She walked up to him. The partners stood face to face and chest to chest. Their faces were mere centimeters from each other, "You were more of a friend to me with Charlie than I was to you with Lonnie."  
"That's…that's different."  
Erin stepped away from him, "It's close enough!"

While the scent of Jay's sandwich filled the small living room of his apartment, he ignored the tantalizing smell and focused on the most important person in his life. He could tell the whole conversation weighed heavy upon her heart, and the only way to relieve herself was to tell somebody, and she chose him. It was always a great ego boost when Lindsey opened up. She didn't do it in front of everyone. As far as he knows, only he, Voight and Olinsky truly know about her past, and knowing the details of her preceding years helped to shed a new and enchanting light on his partner.  
"You don't have to thank me…" Jay sighed, stepping towards her, "Hey," he used his pointer finger to guide her concentration towards him, "That's all a thing of the past. Lonnie's gone. Charlie's gone."  
"Charlie can always come back."  
"And if he does," Halstead smiled, "I'll kick his ass."

Erin rested her head against his hard chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. She breathed in his fresh scent, and smiled, "Why are you so…so perfect?"  
His chest rumbled against her head as he laughed, "I'm far from perfect. Remember, I'm the guy who was almost charged with murder?" In an equal embrace, he wraps his arms around Lindsey. His head rests atop of hers as he sighs in content.  
"That's different. You're life I mean…you're attitude."

As their hug drew to its end, the enticing smell of Subway started up again. Halstead forced the thoughts of food to the back of his head as he focused on her, "My attitude was shaped by my life. You had a rough life," his stomach growls which forces him to embarrassedly clear his throat, "I just wish," a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "I knew you back then…you know to make it less hard."  
"That's really sweet."

As his stomach growled again, he knew it was time to make his way towards his sandwich. He watched her face contort into a variety of different expressions. She was taking in everything that he has said. She was thinking about their entire conversation. He could tell from her furrowed brows and twisted lips that whatever topic was in her mind was receiving a considerable amount of thought and attention.  
Her throat fearfully cleared, "You know how I said we can't? We shouldn't?"  
"Yeah," Her partner looks up from unravelling his sub wrapper.  
"Maybe we should."

His stomach growls ceased as her words registered fully. She wanted to go ahead and act upon their mutual feelings for one another. Erin wanted to be with him. She initiated it. She wouldn't have said anything if she didn't feel strongly about it. Halstead pushed his subway away from him, as he speechlessly rose from his seat. His eyes averted around the room as he thought of the appropriate words to say. "I thought you-"  
"I know what I thought," She whispered, easing herself towards him, "but after today I just…I realize how quick things can change. Life can change."

As they stand chest to chest, and almost nose to nose, Halstead is forced to ask the one question that prevented them from starting a relationship in the first place.  
"What about Voight?"  
Her hands glided up the fabric of his shirt, "What about him?"  
"His policy," Jay answered, resting his hands upon her hips, "He'll transfer one of us."  
She gripped the color of his V-neck, "For right now," she pulled him closer, "he doesn't have to know."

While their bodies stood centimeters apart, their faces rested mere millimeters from the other. His lips brushed over hers gently, allowing the two to feel the inevitable revelation. This was always supposed to happen. It was always supposed to be endgame for the two of them. No matter who he's been with and who she's been with, in the end, they were always supposed to end up with each other.  
"So, what are you saying?" his lips whispered against hers.  
Her hands released his collar, and allowed for her arms to wrap around his neck, "I want to be with you. All I want…is you. Give me you."  
"Are you sure?"  
Her head nods slowly, "Yes, Jay I love you."

Halstead could see the vulnerability within Erin's eyes. She was putting her feelings…and herself on the line. Lindsey trusted that Jay wouldn't break her heart, but there was no definite way of knowing whether her feelings would be reciprocated or not. Jay pressed his lips desperately against his partner's. A sense of love…and understanding floated through the small living room. In his desperate need to portray his wildly emotions, he pulled at his partner's shirt. She could feel the warm clothing leave as Halstead tossed the fabric across the room.

As his hands found her waist, her hands found his belt buckle. She impatiently tugged at the metal band securing his pants above his midriff, "Why do these things exist?" Erin lightly smiled, as her mouth hovered mere inches over her partner's. As Lindsey conquered the belt, Halstead managed to shed himself of his muscle shirt. Each second that passed, moved him and his partner a bit closer to each other, both physically and emotionally.  
"Erin I-"

Once her name left his mouth, her cell phone started to ring. Jay sighed, solemnly at the loss of contact as she dug into her tight jeans pocket. He didn't want for this moment to end, and while his partner checked her phone, he peppered small kisses against the soft skin of her neck.  
"It's Voight," Erin whispered, pulling herself out of Halstead's arms.  
"You're pseudo dad really knows how to spoil a moment."

Jay crossed the living room and picked up his partner's shirt as she answered the phone call. Her voice was a whisper as dialogue was tossed back and forth between his partner and their sergeant.  
"I have to go," Her disappointed voice muttered, as she tucked her cell back into her pocket, "He's my ride, remember? I walked from Annie's house and before you came I gave him a time to pick me up."

Halstead tossed the shirt and watched as Erin caught it. Just as quickly as he tore it off, she pulled it back on. Voight always knew how to ruin a moment…even when he was in the comforts of his own house.  
"Maybe you don't have to leave. Text him that I'll give you a ride."

Erin actually considered the idea for a good three minutes, but the sound of Voight's car horn honking through the late night reminded her that it was a bad one. Besides Justin, Erin was one of the top two reasons Hank Voight would pull himself from the comforts of his home. He wanted to have dinner with her and catch up. Also, he really wanted to make sure she was okay after the Charlie incident. He hadn't seen her that vulnerable in a long time. Voight was determined to leave Halstead's place with Erin in his passenger seat. If she backed out, he would have waited…and waited until she gave in. He would have barged in Jay's apartment and forced her to leave with him. Hank Voight may have trusted Jay as Erin's partner at work, but he didn't trust the guy as a significant other.

So when Erin walked outside of the apartment, a small smile tugged at his lips. With Justin gone, all he had left was Erin. He was her family and she was his. Voight wouldn't allow anyone to jeopardize the family he has spent years to build.  
"Hey," Erin's raspy voice whispered as she hopped into the car.  
Hank smiled, "Hey kid," his eyes flashed to the icy road, "Justin's available on Skype. How about we get some take out and head back to my place to talk to him?"


	8. Human Nature

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **jaelyn2001: **"Thank you for doing my prompt, I loved it. Love jealous Erin. haha. How about maybe they have to go undercover as a couple and have to kiss. The unit is nearby watching it. Erin doesn't want to stop kissing Jay so Voight has to tell them to knock it off. Lol sorry I have to live Linstead through fanfic since we have yet to see them kiss. Loving all your prompts."

****Human Nature****

Jay Halstead pulled open the passenger side door of his rented vehicle. His eyes scanned up the long and slender leg of his partner as she stepped her first leg out of the car. He reached out for her hand, and she gently locked it within his own. Jay pulled her out of the car, before tossing his keys to the valet.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy," Carla spoke up, waving the _married _couple over, "I'm so glad you could make it!"  
The young husband wrapped his arm around his wife's small waist, "Well Lauren was able to get off work." He had to constantly remind himself of his and Erin's fake names. They were nearing the end of their undercover work and nobody wanted a name slip to jeopardize it.  
"It's for charity," Erin pipes up, "…and Derek really wanted to come."

Carla pushed against the metal door, and held it open, "Well go on in. You'll have to go through security of course, but that shouldn't be a problem. My husband's already inside. He'll be happy to see that you two could make it."

Erin glanced at Jay as she took a hold of his hand. He allowed for his wife to step inside first, and he followed closely behind. As his eyes scanned the entrance room, he spotted security. Erin had a gun clipped on a strap tightly around her thigh, and Jay had one inside of his coat. There was no way they could get through this type of security without help.  
"Dawson is working security," Voight informed through the ear piece in all of their ears, "He'll make sure you both get through despite the heat you're carrying."  
"Where are the others?" Erin asked, as she and Jay hopped into the long security line.  
"Jin is in the van with me. We're monitoring the security feeds. When you guys go after the USB, he's going to overlap the video footage to make sure security doesn't see you. For right now, we're following Santiago and Sanchez's movements. Olinsky and Atwater are blending in with the crowd."  
"I still don't understand why I had to be the waiter." Ruzek spoke up, as he lifted up a tray of champagne glasses.

The couple approached the front of the line. A security officer held a clipboard of names and as people approached, he checked off their names.  
"Names?"  
"Lauren and Derek Hardy," Halstead and Dawson's eyes meet.  
"You may enter."  
Dawson approached the couple and smiled, "Make sure any and everything is out of your pockets. Place it on the belt and I will scan it." As Antonio informed the undercover couple, Halstead and Lindsey sneakily placed their weapons in the undercover guard's hands. The security guard checking off names already moved down the line to check off more people.  
"Go through, I'll meet you on the other side." Dawson whispered, pushing his co-workers further up the line.

Erin stepped up, and opened her arms. A different security guard scanned her body as she smirked playfully at Halstead. It was awkward feeling the device scan every inch of her figure. When she passed the first security clearance, she walked through the metal detector, and when it didn't beep she sighed in relief. The young detective collected her and Halstead's belongings from the belt as he went through.  
"They're clear."

Dawson approaches them with nametags and their weapons. After looking over his shoulder, he slides Erin her gun, as Jay tucks his back into his suit jacket.  
"Your names," He whispered, sticking the tags onto their outfits. Antonio ducked his head and stepped back to man his position.

Jay took Erin's hand as they headed down the hallway. Once the hallway neared its end, a large ballroom waited at the finish. As they stepped under the threshold, the two detectives eyed the other guests. Lindsey made eye contact with Olinsky who was talking about a famous piece of art he has the intention of buying tonight and Halstead eyed Atwater who is mingling with some of the single ladies in the room.  
"I see you're having fun Atwater," Jay smirked, releasing his wife's hand.  
"Hopefully not too much," Voight growled through the earpiece, "We're working, don't any of you forget that."  
Ruzek approached them at the entrance, "Champagne?"

Halstead and Lindsey passed their undercover coworker a smile while taking a hold of a champagne glass. He stood between the two as they sipped the contents of their beverage, "I spotted Santiago."  
"Where," Jay placed his unfinished drink back onto the tray.  
"He disappeared into the restroom."  
"Halstead, you're up."

Jay nodded at his boss's words before carelessly cutting through the crowd in his efforts to get to the restroom. He left Erin sipping her champagne and talking with a random partygoer. While working, they still needed to maintain their cover. Talking and frolicking with the guests were a part of that cover.

Halstead comes to a slow speed as he steps into the bathroom. He spots Santiago at the urinal.  
"I have eyes on him," Jay whispered into his ear piece. The young detective walked further into the restroom and approached the sink. As the water turned on, Santiago glanced suspiciously over his shoulder. He finished up his business and approached the questionable man in his presence.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jay spoke up, catching the young guy completely off guard.  
Looking taken aback, Santiago proceeded to answer, "Not really," he shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed soap all around his large hands, "My sister-in-law, Carla, forces me and my brother to come to these events. This is a black tie and old women event. I'm more of a night club and sexy women kind of guy. You?"

Halstead chuckles in amusement and raises his left hand, "I'm married so…I really don't mind these types of events. They keep me out of trouble…and they're not that bad."  
"How did you get weaseled into coming?"  
"Carla," Jay nodded and smiled, "she uh, she actually invited us. She's the friend of a mutual friend."  
"I'm not surprised," Santiago handed Jay a paper towel before pulling one out for himself, "but, um-"  
"Derek."

Jay sets his hand on top of Santiago's shoulder and quickly clips a listening device onto the collar of his suit jacket. It was black, just like the requested attire. It blended in perfectly.  
"It's nice to meet you Derek, I'm Santiago, but I should really be uh, going. I at least need to show my face before Carla comes back."

Halstead nods and drops his hand. He stays in place as Santiago leaves out of the restroom. Once the bathroom door shut behind him, the young detective grinned, "It's done."  
"Great," Jin whispered, typing along his laptop, "I'm connecting through."

Jin silently sits in the corner of the van. He's currently clearing up the frequency as Halstead leaves out of the restroom.  
"Not bad," Erin said, approaching him.

The undercover couple step back and sneakily watch as Santiago prances around the ballroom while greeting the many guests of the charity event. As time slowly passes, everyone began to grow restless watching the young brother of their target flirt with the many married women in the room. Before the couple decided to go to plan B, their plan A started to kick in. Sanchez, Santiago's older brother rushed into the room. He quickly and angrily approached his brother, gripped his arm and pulled him away from the crowd and somewhere much more private.  
"He looks pissed," Atwater whispered, handing a beautiful lady a glass of champagne.

"You lied to me!" They listened in as Sanchez yelled at his nervous brother.  
"No. No I didn't!"  
"I couldn't find the USB. It wasn't in room 214! Where is it?"  
"Sanchez I didn't say room 214! I said room 124! It's connected to the hard drive."

"Bingo!" Voight called out, sitting back in his seat, "Halstead and Lindsey both of you are up!"

Sanchez took another firm grip around his brother's arm and pulled the young gentleman close, "Let's go. You're going to take me to-"  
"Honey," Carla happily approached, "the bidding is about to start! Come on."

Sanchez released his younger brother's arm and waved for the nervous man to follow. With his head held low, Santiago slowly followed his domineering sibling.

Lindsey held her heels as she followed after her partner. His movements were far quicker, especially since his feet weren't hurting. "Lindsey, come on. Time is of the essence!"  
"My feet are killing me!" Erin spat, limping along, "You're an insensitive husband."  
Halstead stopped in his tracks, "Aw, I'm not that bad,"  
"Yeah, you're worse." Erin smirked.  
"Alright lovebirds we have a job to-do." Voight reminded through the earpiece.

Erin caught up with her partner and slid her high-heels back onto her feet. As Jay read the room numbers and led the way, Lindsey carefully followed behind. One part about her job that she absolutely adored was the fact that she didn't need to dress up and wear heels every day. It was only on occasions, such as these.  
"Room 124," whispered Erin, sighing in absolute relief. If she had to look for this conference room any longer, she would have quit. She felt the soles of her feet begging for a massage and instant relief from the confinements of her high heels.

Halstead twisted the knob, "It's locked!"  
"Did you really expect for it to be opened?" Erin pulled a bobby pin from her hair and Jay admired her brunette locks falling gently around her shoulders. His eyes were trained on his partner as she stooped low to gracefully pick the conference room lock.

Sanchez's eyes scanned the room as bids were thrown out and paddles were raised. His wife already bought two portraits and a vase. He already bided, but lost on a Scandinavian necklace. Carla appreciated her husband's efforts. As the minute hand continued to tick forward, Sanchez knew he was running out of time. When the bidding is over, he'll never have a chance to slip away again while everyone is socializing and walking around.  
"We're running to the restroom," Sanchez whispered into his wife's ear, "Purchase that jewelry set…it's my treat."  
Carla widely grinned and nodded at her husband's words, "You don't have to tell me twice!" Santiago waves for his brother to follow him.

As the lock gives, Halstead and Lindsey push open the door. His eyes scan the room before spotting the large computer positioned in the back.  
"Jin, we found the computer. Now what do you need us to do?"  
"Stick the USB I gave you into the port. I'll handle the override and copy fragment."

Olinsky watched the brothers' rise from their seats and slide out of the row. He pressed his ear bud further into his ear, "They're getting up."  
"Stall them," Erin whispered, shoving the USB into the port.

Alvin lifts his champagne glass and rises from his seat. He stumbles towards the brother before running into Sanchez's suit jacket.  
"What are you doing old man?!"  
Olinsky nervously wiped down the man's coat with his hand, "I am so sorry. The open bar is starting to kick in."  
"The drink that spilled on me, make sure it's your last."

Olinsky held his hands up and backed up. It was the only distraction he could come up with in such a short period of time. "I did what I could." Alvin glanced at Atwater and Ruzek.  
"It's going to have to do." Jay whispered, uneasily watching the screen as Jin hacked his way into the computer.

As the percentage of copied files increased, so did the apprehension and anxiety of Lindsey and Halstead. Neither of them felt like a confrontation. Erin's foot tapped as she watched the percentage slowly reach ninety-nine.  
"They're getting close," Ruzek whispered after closely following the brothers.  
"They're gaining on you," Voight adds.  
"Done."  
At the sound of Jin's voice, Halstead pulled the USB out of the drive and slid it into his pocket. Erin pulled his hand and rushed out of the conference room. Once the door closed, she pulls him as far down the hall as she could before the sound of voices bring them to a halt.  
"Olinsky, Atwater, Ruzek and I are behind them," Dawson whispers.

"If they catch you on the same hall as the USB device, they will question you. And looking for the restroom isn't going to cut it," Olinsky reminded, keeping his voice low as to not startle the suspects they're following, "They're about to turn the corner. You two need to do-"

Before Olinsky could finish his statement, he heard a scuffle through his earpiece. Halstead gripped his partner's waist and slammed her back into the wall. He lowers his mouth and begins to passionately and roughly kiss her. His hand wraps around her waist as the other hand presses against the wall to hold himself inches in front of her.  
"When Olinsky requested you two do something fast, I didn't think he meant make out," Voight glared into the security feed of the building. His eyes averted towards Jin, which caused the tech guy to uncomfortably look away.

Jay smiled into the kiss and mentally cheered himself off. Erin was just as avidly kissing back, and with an undercover operation as an excuse, he knew Voight wouldn't be able to kill him.  
"No one is supposed to be back here," Sanchez shouted as he and his brother rounded the corner.

Dawson chuckled to himself as the sounds of passionate kissing continued to play through his ear piece. He glanced at Ruzek and noticed him giving Halstead thumbs up. Olinsky looked just as bothered as he expected Voight to look. He only hoped that Hank didn't get the bright idea to leave the van and burst into the charity event. When it came to Lindsey, Voight did a lot of questionable things.  
"Did you not hear him talking?!" Voight barked from the back of the marked van, "He's talking to you too both! Break it up. Now."

Halstead glumly pulled away and coolly turned to face the individuals who intruded on his moment…with his partner. Santiago smirked up, "Derek?"  
Jay scratched the back of his head, "Well this is embarrassing,"  
"Don't be," Santiago laughed, eyeing Erin approvingly, "it's human nature. Besides, at least one of us is having some fun, and this gorgeous woman must be your wife."  
"Lauren," Erin extended her hand.

Santiago eyes the wedding band around her finger before taking a hold of her hand. He softly presses a kiss to the back of Erin's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Santiago."  
"And no one is supposed to be back here!" Sanchez interrupted, pulling his brother away.  
"We're so sorry," Erin blushed as if on cue, "My husband and I just…" she took a hold of Halstead's hand, "we just really…"  
"No need to explain. Like I said earlier, it's human nature to want to have some," his eyes brows quirked at the thought, "alone time with your wife. Carry on..."  
"At home! This hall is off limits to the public!" Sanchez tapped his foot angrily.

Halstead's eyes grew wide in anticipation. As he watched Sanchez, it looked as if the older fella would react in a violent matter. In order to avoid that, he grabbed his 'wife' and began pulling her away.  
"Oh, Derek?" Santiago called out.  
Jay turned around at the mention of his fake name, "With a woman that pretty," Santiago eyed the woman on Derek's arm, "I see why you don't mind these types of events. Hold onto her. She's beautiful."

Erin's eyes met Jay's as she heard Voight sigh through the earpiece. No one was making his job any easier. In the moment, Jay pulled Erin close and pecked her forehead, "I know."


	9. I Care

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **TvRomances: **"Will you do a one shot about how Erin gets beat up or falls down the stairs while searching a house and she hurts her ribs and her head and doesn't want to go to the hospital but Halstead forces her to"

****I Care****

"Be calm" Voight shoved the suspect against the wall. The buying and selling of PCP were spreading through Chicago. After weeks of chasing down leads, the Intelligence Unit finally caught the man behind it all, Collin Cleary.

Voight's arm pressed against Collin's throat as he shook and screamed like a wild and rabid animal. His nails clawed into the chipped paint on his wall and his eyes were glazed over.  
"They're going to kill me!" Collin shrieked into the walls of his worn-down apartment as Olinsky turned him over, "Halstead, I need handcuffs!"

Halstead crossed the room, and placed his set into Olinsky's hands. Voight turned the suspect over and pulled his arms behind his back. "Voight," Erin shouted, from the living room, "I found stashes of PCP. It's possible Collin here is high off of it right now!"

As Voight read Collin his rights, Dawson and Ruzek went into the living room with Erin to collect the stashes of PCP in evidence bags. With Collin continually squirming in his arms, Voight once again slammed him into the wall, "Leave it there. The CSIs will collect it. I need everyone's helping getting this guy down two flights of stairs!"

Voight and Dawson held one arm and Olinsky and Halstead held the other. Ruzek held the back of Collin's shirt as Erin led them out of the door. Collin continually tore and squirmed in the detectives' hold, "They're going to kill me!" The detectives led the crazed suspect out of his apartment and towards the stairwell. Sadly, the building had no elevator.  
"He's seriously dosed up," Ruzek smirked, gripping tighter onto Collin.  
"I won't let you kill me!"

Collin angrily bit down onto Dawson's hand pressed against his shoulder. He furiously kicked and stomped onto Olinsky's foot. At the sharp pain the two detectives received, their grip on Collin loosened. Collin threw his head back causing it to sharply connect with Ruzek's chin. He released his shirt, and stepped back to rub the aching feeling of his chin.  
"Get yourselves together," Voight ordered, tightening his hold on the deranged man.

Collin swung his arms wildly and scratched against Halstead's arm. When skin flakes were pulled his hands released the fabric of Collin's long sleeved shirt. "Let me go! I won't let you take me!"  
"Calm down Collin," Erin whispered, stepping in front of him, "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you."  
His head shook, "No," The detectives retook their hold on him, "You are going to kill me!"

The middle-aged man suffering from hallucinations kicked into the air. His eyes flashed red as rage tore through his body. He kicked forward again, and this time the sole of his boot made contact with Erin's abdomen.

Erin's eyes grew wide at the hard thrust to her chest. She immediately reached out to grab at anything and anyone. As her body hit the stair, her eyes instantly closed to ignore the pain. Stair after stair her conscious waited for the body to stair contact to cease. And finally after what felt like hours, her entire body hit the ground with a smack.  
"Erin!" Halstead and Voight shouted in unison as they released Collin and ran down the stairs.  
Collin struggled to pull away from the other officers, "She was going to kill me!"  
"I've had enough of this," Olinsky pulled out his gun, and used all of his strength to hit it across the back of Collin's head.

When his body fell to the ground, each officer sighed in relief. "We should have done that in the beginning," Ruzek whispered, rubbing his aching chin once again.  
"How is she?" Olinsky asked, helping Dawson pull an unconscious Collin to his feet.  
Erin sat up, "She's fine," She rubbed the back of her head as Voight and Halstead pulled her to her feet.

Olinsky, Ruzek and Dawson lifted Collin's body and carried him down the stairs. It was much easier now that he wasn't fighting back. "Kid, are you sure you're okay?" Voight tilted his head as Erin nodded hers, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."  
"I always worry about you," Voight pushed open the door, as his detectives carried Collin through it, "Put him in the back of my car."

Erin smiled up at Halstead as he continually watched her. He took a closer look at her bruised head, "I think you need to let someone look at that."  
"I'm fine Jay," she whispered.

She didn't need him telling her what to do. And she really didn't need Voight overhearing so he can worry just as much. Erin dropped her hand from her head, "It's fine. I'm fine. I feel fine. It's like it never even happened." Lindsey walked out of the building leaving Halstead behind. He wasn't a doctor and neither was she.

The ride to the precinct was quiet and awkward. The only thing Halstead could think about was Erin's injury. He watched her fall down the stairs. Her body hit the ground with a hard thud. It was no way that she was perfectly fine…and if she was, he preferred a doctor to tell him.  
"Get in there," Voight shoved Collin into the cage, "We'll let him sweat off his PCP high. Call the DA."

Erin watched her co-workers head upstairs to their offices. She chose to stay outside and enjoy the fresh air. It always did her good. As the minutes pushed on by, the Chicago winds started to grow cooler. She blinked through her hazy vision and pushed herself up the stairs. Lindsey entered the precinct and held onto the railing to steady her balance. Her insides ached and so did her head.  
"Hey Lindsey," Platt excitedly greeted.  
"Hi."

Erin stumbled into the precinct. She approached Sergeant Platt and leaned against the welcome desk. Lindsey struggled to steady her balance and Platt noticed it.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
Burgess worriedly approached, "No you're not. I'll help you upstairs."  
"I don't need your help."

Erin ran her hand over her face in order to get herself together. She waved Platt and Burgess off as she headed towards the Intelligence offices. Lindsey took each step one by one, and her grip on the railing was strong. She didn't like hospitals. Growing up in the Voights household, she had grown accustomed to visiting them, especially since Hank was only an officer at the time. Trouble always seemed to find him.  
"Hey, you alright?" Halstead extended his arm and allowed for her to grab onto it.  
"No," she whispered, "I have a headache."  
"Because you fell,"  
"No, because you keep nagging me! I'm fine!"

Lindsey pushed herself away from her overbearing partner. She understood he was worried, but if she wasn't fine, she wouldn't be walking around. Jay tossed a concerned look in the direction of his boss. Voight was just as protective as Halstead. He knew Lindsey for practically her entire life. He saw himself as her father, whether she agreed or not. He and his wife basically put her on the right path and raised her. They supplied rules and a hardy foundation. Whatever rules applied to their son, applied to Lindsey as well. He was against boyfriends and especially bad influences. He took her and Justin to baseball and hockey games. Voight taught her how to throw a punch and hit a baseball. She had chores. Whenever she and Mrs. Voight got into your average teenage-parent argument, he secretly took her side when his wife wasn't around. He taught her how to fish, how to drive and how to defend herself. For most of her life she had people tearing her down. Living with him, he brought her right back up. Every time she fell down whether physically or emotionally, he was always there to lift her up…and she knew that.  
"Lindsey," she turned to face her partner, "can I just take you to the hospital? If the doctors say everything is okay, I'll leave it at that."  
"Why are you pestering me?"  
"Because I care." He shrugged.

Voight stepped up, "Erin, come here kid."  
She sighed and approached her boss. He placed his thumb beneath her chin and lifted her head. Voight looked into her hazel eyes and smiled, "You know we care about you, right?" She nodded, "Then please do us a favor and go to the hospital."  
"Going to the hospital will only waste time."  
"Not when it's your safety we're worrying about," His head shook.

Voight wrapped his arms around her. Her body was stiff within the hug. Lindsey refused to allow anyone in the room to see the pain that desperately wanted to be shown on her face. She was definitely going to have bruises and aches. Hopefully they wouldn't hurt too much to keep her from coming into work.

As the hug continued, she noticed Halstead watching her. He was looking for any type of indication that she was in pain. It was no way in the world she could fall down the stairs like that and not feel anything.  
"You're hurting…"  
"No, I'm not," She pulled out of the hug.  
"Please, I'm begging you." Jay slowly approached, "Let me take you to the hospital."  
"No,"  
"What if a doctor comes here?" Dawson spoke up, raising his cell, "Would you at least get checked out at the precinct?"  
"Call the doctor," Halstead ordered.

Erin glanced at each of her co-workers. They were obviously worried and she didn't want that. If they were worried, they must have had good reason to be. And by them worrying, meant they were distracted, and they couldn't be. Distractions caused injuries and sometimes death.  
"Sure," She half-smiled.

Her eyes stared forward as the small flashlight shined into her pupils. She followed the light as the doctor instructed while he looked into her hazel orbs.  
"She's been complaining of a headache," Halstead added, watching his partner from over the doctor's shoulder.

The doctor took a hold of Erin's face and smiled, "Any vomiting? Seizures? Memory loss? Confusion?"  
"Uh, I've been confused a little." Erin answered, smiling back at the good doctor, "And I've been a little off balance. Besides that, I'm fine."  
"From what I can tell you have a mild concussion, which makes you extremely lucky. Antonio described to me the spill you took," her eyes glared in Dawson's direction, "You'll have a headache and some bruises, but other than that you should be fine. If your headache, dizziness, confusion or imbalance still persists after 24 hours, I want you to come into the hospital for a CT scan."  
"Okay," She nodded.  
"I'm serious Erin," he responded, closing his medical bag, "Matter of fact, I'm putting you on a 24 hour watch," he looks to Halstead and Voight, "I know she's stubborn so you two may have to watch her."  
"I'm not a child. I don't need to be babysat,"

He pulled on his jacket and grinned, "You are extremely obstinate…and I thought Jules was exaggerating."  
"No, she wasn't," Halstead added, patting Dr. Willhite on the back, "Thanks again for stopping pass on such short notice."  
"Any time…and I mean that. Jules would have wanted it."

Dawson waved his late partner's husband over, "I'll walk you out," He collected Dr. Willhite's medical bag and led him out of the Intelligence Unit. Voight backed into his office to take a phone call as Ruzek ran off in search of Burgess. Olinsky sat quietly at his desk and wrapped up the paperwork for Collin.  
Erin leaned back into her seat and kicked up her feet. She crossed her legs and rested her feet at the corner of her desk, "I told you I was fine."  
"I know," Halstead sighed, taking a seat on the edge of her desk, "I just preferred for a professional to tell me."  
"Why?"  
"I prefer not to gamble with your life."

Erin's dimpled smile pulled at the corners of her lips, "Aw," she placed her hand against his thigh, "because you care!"  
"You wish," he chuckled.  
"No," she stood up, "I know. You already admitted it to me earlier."  
"I did, didn't I?"

Erin approached him as the smile on her face grew. She loved being right…and if she recalled correctly he told her that he cared. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so persistent in getting her to see a doctor. Lindsey placed her hand against his shoulder, "It's okay Halstead. I care about you too."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah," she shrugged, "and if you try and use it against me, I'll just blame it on the concussion."

Halstead laughed just as hard as his partner. She leaned against his shoulder and rubbed her forehead carelessly. He set his hand on her lower back as their laughter increased. Erin's eyes met his as his strong hand protectively wrapped itself around her waist.  
"Hey," Olinsky called out, earning the attention of his co-workers, "just because Voight's in his office doesn't mean you can touch her anywhere you want. You might just want to remove your hand."  
Jay's hand fell immediately, "Seriously," he whispered, "Voight's even got Olinsky watching us."


	10. Just In Case

Recognition for this prompt goes to **thesuperiorshipper**: "I don't know if you do sequels to one-shots, but you should do a second part to this story [Chapter 6] because I loved it so much!"

****Just In Case****

Being on desk duty was just as tiring as being in the field. Erin's now eight month old pregnant belly prevented her from being able to do a lot of things she normally did on her own. While she may not have liked sitting behind a desk for hours a day, she understood it needed to happen in order to protect herself and her baby. She just hated being alone while everyone else was out on the field.

When the unit found out about her and Halstead's secret relationship they weren't surprised. Dawson called it and Atwater apparently owed Ruzek money off of a bet they made involving she and Jay. They weren't worried about their reaction…they were just nervous about Voight's. Hank Voight was pissed. He immediately suspended both Erin and Jay. While Jay's relationship with Voight was strictly professional, hers occasionally drifted into the personal aspect. He was disappointed in her. She did not listen him. She didn't follow the rules he constantly reminded her of. Erin was a little disappointed in herself.

It took two weeks for Voight to cool off and when he did, he paid a visit to Erin's apartment. Every fiber of his being struggled to remain calm as he watched Halstead smugly sit on the couch. He should have known the man who knocked Erin up was going to be at her place. That night Lindsey was utterly terrified. She knew either her or Halstead was getting transferred to another precinct. Voight never backed down from a warning, and he gave her plenty of them, but when the outcome didn't result in a transfer, both Halstead and Lindsey were speechless. Erin was able to stay in Intelligence and so was Jay.

Surprisingly Hank Voight allowed for both detectives to stay. While he hates the dynamic and risks that romantic relationships caused, he valued both of them. They each brought a different aspect to the team, he didn't want to lose either of them. He may have given them a pass on forming a relationship, but the pass was followed by a serious warning. He may have disliked personal work relationships, but he hated the breakups even more. The atmosphere of a personal relationship was bearable and he could tolerate it as long as the affection and problems are left at the door, but a break up always formed tension in the air. He refused to allow his unit to be edgy and tense. Whatever issues they may go through, they had to work out. He refused to tolerate his division to fall awkward to a relationship break up. However, if they do happen to breakup, then someone had to leave Intelligence…and this time he absolutely meant it.

Erin finished organizing the stack of portfolios on her desk. A lot of things have changed the past few months. They purchased a townhouse together and moved in when Erin reached six months. She decided to have the baby at home prompting Laura to offer up the role as midwife. As a result, her and Laura's friendship grew greatly. Burgess and Annie decorated and designed the nursery. Dawson and Olinsky had baby-proofed the house. And despite Voight's earlier reservations about everything, he soon came around and he's excited about a baby joining the family.  
"Erin," a familiar voice hollered as he reached the top stair, "Guess whose back?"

Erin's face fell as the voice registered in her head. She immediately knew who the intruding voice belonged to. Her eyes fell to the calendar on her desk as her mind calculated the dates. Time completely flies when you're not paying attention.  
"Yes, it's been a year!" He tosses his bag to the ground, "I came to see you. I miss you Erin."  
"The feeling isn't mutual."

The smile on Charlie's face fell just as Erin's did earlier. He thought she would have been happy to see him. Charlie agreed to stay quiet for her. He deserved her friendship. And while he did threaten to spill their huge secret, in the end he didn't and as much time has passed she should have forgiven him. It's been a year and he was released from jail today. She was the first person he wanted to see. That should mean something.  
He leaned against the stair railing, "Aw, don't be like that."  
"We don't need contact," She leaned against her elbows on her desk, "I understand that you're going to be in Annie's life, at least until your son is 18, but that doesn't require you to be in mine."  
"Erin, we're friends. We've been through so much together. We have so many memories!" Charlie pleaded.  
"None of those memories are good!" Erin rose from her seat, "Charlie-"  
"You're pregnant," his eyes fall to her round tummy.

Out of maternal instinct, her hands rest upon it, "Yeah, it's a boy."  
"Who-," Before he could finish the sentence, his brown eyes fall towards the photo framed on Lindsey's work desk. The picture was of Erin and Jay. His arms were wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist, "your partner!" An exasperated laugh fell out of his mouth, "I shouldn't be surprised! The way he was looking at you!"  
"You have a son! He should have been the first person you visited," she casually stepped closer to him.  
The older man crossed his arms and pouted, "Were you going to tell me?"  
"You didn't deserve to know."

Anger flashed through Charlie's eyes as he tossed her picture frame to the floor. The front shattered into small pieces and cascaded around the unit's ground. Erin nervously stepped back as Charlie struggled to calm himself down. Charlie hated change and everything around him was changing.  
"What are you doing," she whispered.  
"This wasn't how we were all supposed to end up! Just in case you forgot, you and Annie are…" his voice falls low and fragile, "mine."  
"I don't belong to anyone."  
"That's not what I meant," he sighed, stepping towards her while his eyes remained focused on her protruding belly, "you're pregnant."  
"How many times are you going to say that?"  
"Until I believe it…What did Annie say?" He questioned.  
"She was happy for me. She threw my baby shower and helped my co-worker decorate my nursery. She loves my baby just as much as I do."

Charlie ran his hand down his wrinkled face. He may have been older, by almost ten years, but the feelings he felt for Annie and Erin were real. Charlie assumed by remaining quiet about the murder that when he came out things would change for the better.  
His head shook sadly, "you can't be pregnant."  
"I am." She nodded. Charlie sighed.

His eyes flash down at the cracked picture frame of the happy couple. It wasn't fair. He was forced to leave town while Annie played mom to his son. He was made to go back to prison while Erin and Annie got to live free. Erin is having a baby of her own and she will be able to experience things with her son that he wasn't able to do with his.  
"Let my wrist go," Charlie snaps out of his daze and notices his hand wrapped tightly around Erin's wrist. Her response pushed him to tighten his hold. He was angry. His son is a teenager and he didn't even know. Charlie never even knew his son existed until last year.  
"You're hurting me," Erin struggled to pull her arm out of Charlie's hold, but his grip wouldn't give. All of the years knowing him, she could read him like a book. While he may have been angry before, now, he just looks hurt.  
"Stop."

Laughter is heard approaching which drowns out Erin's latest plea. She continuously struggled to tear her arm from the confinements of Charlie's control.  
"Erin you should have saw Atwater! He's badass," Halstead laughed, high-fiving the burly detective, "Man, I wish-" The sight of Charlie cuts him off which forces the remainder of the team to look up to see what captured Jay's attention, "What are you doing here?"  
Charlie releases Erin's wrist, "I'm out of jail."  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Olinsky cut him off.  
"In my precinct," Voight adds.  
"I came to see Erin."

Dawson notices the discomfort on Lindsey's face. He maneuvers himself between Halstead and Ruzek as he approaches the vulnerable pregnant woman, "Are you alright?" he lifts her hand and inspects it with his eyes.  
"Yeah," she pulls her hand away, "I'm fine."  
Jay paid no attention to Erin and Antonio's conversation. He and Voight were more focused on Charlie and his presence in the precinct. Halstead stepped around his boss and approached the ex-convict, "Why?"  
"What do you mean why?!" Charlie grew heated like once before. He pointed at Erin and smiled, "That's my Erin. I've known her longer and better than any of you!"  
"Want to bet?" Voight challenged. Charlie takes a deep breath.  
"We're old friends. Can't a guy see his old friend?"  
Olinsky pulled the unsuspecting fellow away from Erin and towards him, Voight and Halstead, "Not when the guy is you."  
"I think I should go," he pushed Alvin's hand away from him.  
"Yeah," Jay nods, "I think you should."

Charlie's hands twitch desperately at his side. He just came to talk to Erin, but her crew bombarded their reunion. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish what he started. He wanted to finish catching up, but with her co-workers eyeing him like he was a plague, Charlie knew that wasn't going to happen. Therefore causing him to slowly face her, "Do you still live at the same place?"  
"No, she lives with me." Halstead answered before Erin had the chance. Charlie sighs in frustration.  
"Erin I'm going to go. I'll just…see you later."  
"No," Olinsky sets his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "I don't think you will."  
"How are you going to stop me?"  
Olinsky smirked, "Who said I will?"  
"Hey Charles," Voight cleared his throat and waved the guy over.  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember that deal I made with you years ago?"  
Charlie's eyes flash to Erin, "If I stay away from Erin, you'll stay away from me."  
"Yeah that one."  
"What about it?" Charlie shrugged, "That ended last year."  
"Well I'm renewing it."  
"You can't-"  
Voight patted him on the back, "Stay away from her or I'll be coming after you."


	11. Keep Holding On

Recognition for this prompt goes to **Caroline**: "Love your story! Prompt: Voight raising Erin and dealing with rebellious phases."

****Keep Holding On****

Erin pulled the large leather jacket tighter around her thin arms as she stared out of the passenger seat window. Buildings and people flashed by as the police cruiser sped through the dark night. She pulled a small mirror from her purse, and stared into her reflection, "I look horrible." The mirror disappeared from her hands and soon enough afterwards she heard it crunch against the outside ground. Even though the mirror was gone, it was no big deal. She had more at home.  
"You don't look horrible Erin," Olinsky informed, patting her knee, "You're quite beautiful. Lexi even thinks you're gorgeous, and she ruled you over her own mom. She placed her mom as second."

Lindsey's hands fumbled in her lap as Olinsky's words went through one ear and out of the other. She knew where he was taking her, and she wasn't looking forward to it. The young girl has been living with the Voights for a little over a year. While it took some time for Justin to get used to her, Mrs. Voight quickly latched on. She always wanted a daughter…and in Erin she found one.

The car pulled to a stop, "We're here." She glanced out of the window and noticed the living room lights on. Mrs. Voight was probably freaking out. Hank was probably upset and Justin was most likely upstairs asleep. Olinsky walked around the vehicle and opened the door, "They're probably more worried than angry."

Erin nodded her head and brushed a loose strand of her streaked hair behind her ear. She departed the police cruiser, before following Alvin up the stairs of her front porch. Once she approached the door, he didn't knock right away. Instead, he turned to face her, "Whatever happens," he placed his hands against her shoulders, "just know that it's out of concern. They were worried about you. If I didn't find you within a few hours, Voight was going to call in every law enforcement agency within a fifty mile radius of Chicago. And Mrs. Voight," Alvin smirked, "she was tempted to go out and question every individual in this big city and she didn't care what kind of tactics she needed to use. I know it's hard, but you just got to keep holding on. They just want you safe and sound." Lindsey gave Olinsky a mediocre smile as he turned forward and knocked gently against the front door. She pulled the leather jacket from around her bare arms and handed it back over to Olinsky.

The young teenager had a pretty eventful day. She skipped school with a few of her friends, snuck into a movie, got her bellybutton pierced, allowed her friends to streak her hair a darkish red color, and then she met up with Annie and they used their fake IDs to sneak into a 21 and older club. School let out at three and by the time Alvin found her it was eleven at night. The Voights were at work and didn't get home until around six and seven. After that time, they realized Erin was nowhere to be found.

When the door swung open, Erin stepped back fearfully. She hated seeing Hank angry. It scared her…it reminded her of her father. Olinsky directed her into the house, "She was in a 21 and older club with her friend Annie when I found her. I already dropped Annie off at home."  
"Thanks for bringing her here," Hank nodded his head.  
Mrs. Voight smiled, "Yeah, thanks Alvin."  
"See ya kid."

Once Olinsky was gone and the door was closed, Mrs. Voight raced across the floor. Erin squeezed her eyes closed, expecting to be hit as a way of discipline. Instead of a sharp pain shooting against her face, she felt arms surround her in a tight squeeze. She temporarily placed her hands against Erin's shoulders, and pulled her back, "We were so worried!" Her eyes scanned the small teenager in an attempt to search for anything out of place, "Where were you?" When she discovered nothing out of place, she pulled Erin back into her arms to resume their hug.

Hank crossed his arms, and leaned against the threshold connecting the living room to the main entrance hallway, "What's one of the Voight household rules kid?"  
"You guys should know where we are at all times." Mrs. Voight nodded at Erin's words before pecking the teenager's forehead.  
Hank's wife pressed another comforting peck against Erin's temple, "It's not because we don't trust you! I just worry," She rested her chin upon the top of Erin's head, "Ask Hank. I'm a worry wart!"

Voight pushed himself off of the wall and completely entered the living room. He took a seat on the couch, and pats the spot next to him, "You've been acting strange these past few days, more rebellious, ever since your birthday." Mrs. Voight was forced to release the young teenager. When Erin took the offered seat beside Hank, he proceeded, "You got your nose pierced. You went joy riding. You're staying up late, and-" his fingers twirl a few strands of her streaked hair, "when did you dye your hair?"

With all of the worry and relief, Mrs. Voight completely overlooked Erin's changed hair style. The smile on her face dropped, as she went to go take the unoccupied seat on the other side of Erin, "Why did you ruin your beautiful hair?"  
"Nothing on me is beautiful," Erin whispers.  
Mrs. Voight sadly shook her head, as she used her index finger to turn the young child's head towards her, "That's where you're wrong Erin." Her finger dropped and her arms wrapped around her slim figure, "You, my sweetheart, are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on."  
"You have to say that."

Mrs. Voight momentarily pulled her away, "Why? Is it because I'm your guardian? Your parental figure? Your mother?" Erin answered with a silent nod of the head.  
"Did your mother say it to you?" She inched closer to the vulnerable girl, "I'm not saying it out of duty. I'm saying it because it's the truth. And because I want to say it."  
"I'm just a project child," Erin admitted, wiping underneath her eye, "you two only care for me out of civic duty."  
Hank abruptly shook his head, "No. Erin don't say that because that's where you're wrong."  
"I'm not like those kids at school! They came from something, I didn't. They have money, I don't. They're going to be somebody, and I'm not. No matter how hard you try to fix me, it won't work. I'm already a screwed up child. And screwed up children only lead to screwed up adults."

Mrs. Voight snapped her fingers in the girl's direction, "Erin Lindsey, look at me." She patiently waited to gain the teenager's attention, and when it became undivided, she continued, "I don't know who told you that, but they're wrong! They're just jealous!"  
"Of what? I have nothing."  
"I, my dear, consider myself something," She smiled brightly, "and you have me…and Hank, Justin, the Olinskys and not to mention the entire Chicago police department. People like that, who tell you those things to put you down, will go nowhere in life because they'll constantly put others down. It's up to you whether or not you want to listen to it or not," She thought to herself before shrugging, "Well, okay, it's not up to you, because I'm making the decision. We're not listening to that crap. We're going to show those spoiled brats that Erin Lindsey isn't a force to be reckoned with! Nobody talks about you, without having to suffer the wrath of me! Now where do we start," Mrs. Voight clasped her hands together, "Who is first on the list of putdowns?"

Erin ignored her question. She leaned back into the couch and shut her eyes. Lindsey could feel their eyes burning into her soul for some type of response. During her year and a half at their house, she got past any shyness. She is actually a part of the family.  
"You're sixteen kid," Voight gave her a half-smile, "and despite the fact that you've been through adult things and feel like an adult, you're not."  
"You're still a baby," Mrs. Voight added.

Because her eyes and her mouth were shut, they didn't know what she was thinking. Voight used his elbow to gently nudge her side.  
"Talk to us," Voight urged.  
She pried her eyes open, "I didn't mean to make you guys worry."  
"Oh don't worry about it sweetheart," Mrs. Voight giggled, patting Erin's knee, "Despite all the precautions any of you take, I'm always going to worry. When you three leave out in the morning, I worry. When you three go to bed at night, I worry. And Erin, I know you've been through so much. You've been through things that teenagers your age should not have to go through, and I worry every second that all of those people who hurt you might come back…and take you from me."

A small smile tugged at Erin's lips, "You don't have to worry about me leaving. I promise I'm not going anywhere. You all," she cleared her throat, "you guys are my family."  
"You don't know how good it feels to hear that." Mrs. Voight leaned back in her seat, and calmed herself, "You made me a promise, and I'll make you one. I promise that no matter what we're always going to be here." She wrapped her arm around Erin's shoulders, "We're not going to let anything happen to you. We'll always protect you about any and everything. If you do something wrong, whether big or small, just remember to tell us the truth, so we can lie for you." Hank smiled at his wife's words as he watched her press another kiss against Erin's cheek. He took a hold of Erin's hand and brushed his thumb gently over her knuckles. His head nodded in assurance as his silent affirmation guaranteed everything his wife just said.


	12. Lifetime

Recognition for this prompt goes to **bobolina: **"love this stories. I would love one about them with a kid :)"

****Lifetime****

Laughter filled the populated park as three year old Ciara raced around the sandbox dodging the tickling fingers of her parents. The young child ran circles around Erin and Jay as they struggled to playfully catch her. Chasing after criminals had nothing on their pint-sized toddler. Her small feet and short legs definitely had the little girl on the move. She smiled through her little teeth as Halstead finally was able to grab a hold of her.

Jay lifted the giggling child into the air and pressed butterfly kisses around her young face. Her short legs kicked around as the wind blew through her light pink and white dress. Her laughter grew harder as Erin approached from behind and began to enthusiastically tickle her. Halstead sat his toddler onto her feet, and watched as she clapped her hands to the beat of her father's cell phone, "Daddy has to take this call." Ciara placed three of her fingers inside of her mouth as she nodded towards her father. Jay held his finger up to Lindsey as he backed away in order to privately answer the phone.

Erin scooped the little girl into her arms, and rested the child upon her hip, "You are just the cutest girl in the whole world."  
"I know mommy," Ciara giggled into her mother's shoulder, "You always say that to me."

Erin set the child onto her feet and brightly grins into her daughter's familiar orbs. While she had her father's beautiful eyes and nose, Ciara held everything else of her mother's. From the light dimples to the beauty mark, the three year old was the young lookalike of her mommy. As Erin stooped onto her knees, the three year old placed her hands against her mother's cheeks, "Mommy, is Lexi going to ladysit me again?"  
Erin's brows furrowed, "You mean babysit?"  
"No," Ciara giggled, "No mommy ladysit. I'm a lady!"  
"Yeah, that you are," Erin sets one hand against her daughter's waist as the other brushes through her child's wavy hair, "Cece, what's next?"

Ciara looked around through the heat filled park, "Mommy, I'm thirsty."  
"Do you want some water?"  
"No thanks," Ciara shook her head. Her brunette hair bounced around her shoulders.  
"What do you want then?"  
Ciara's eyes scanned the park as Erin took a hold of her baby's hand. She held the child's hand and led her towards their park bench located a few feet from the playground. Once they approached the bench, Erin opened their packed cooler and dug around for some type of drink her daughter would enjoy.

Lindsey pulled her eyes away from the anxious toddler as she carefully pulled things out of the cooler. Once all of the water bottles were out of the way, she dug through the ice in search of a Capri sun. When her fingers brushed against the cold juice, she happily pulled it out.  
"Look what I found," Erin turned around to present the drink to her daughter, only to find her not there. Lindsey rose to the tips of her toes and glanced around the park, "Ciara! Ciara, where are you? Mommy doesn't feel like playing hide and seek!"  
"That was Voight," Halstead tucked his cell back into his pocket, "He tried calling you. He said your phone went straight to voicemail. Well anyway, he's on his way over."

Erin registered Halstead's words while continually scanning the park. Jay immediately noticed the juice in her hand, but no three year old to drink it.  
"Where is she?" His heart began to beat faster and faster within his chest.  
Erin's foot tapped nervously against the grass, "She was right behind me! She couldn't have gone far," she took off running towards the playground, "Ciara! Ciara!"

Halstead remained at the picnic table. He stepped up onto the bench in order to scan the park from a higher altitude. His hand rested against his forehead in order to shield the sun from his eyes, "Ciara! Baby, where are you?!" As his eyes continue to search, they soon land upon his happy child swinging in a baby swing, "I see her!" He hops down and waves Erin over to follow him.

Relief washes over the panicked mother as her eyes land on her giggling child. She runs around the many children playing before finally lifting her daughter from the swing. Halstead's eyes scan the playground, but see no one out of the ordinary. Someone had to have put her in the swing. It was no way she could have gotten in by herself.  
"Mommy," Erin sets the little girl onto her feet, "can you open this?" She holds out a blueberry lollipop.  
Lindsey's eyes suspiciously fall onto the candy, "Who gave you that?"  
"The man!" Ciara beamed.

Halstead meets Lindsey's eyes. She worriedly snatches the lollipop from her hands as her husband lowers himself to his knees. His strong hands gently pull his daughter close, allowing the three year to sadly lean against him. She really wanted her lollipop.  
"Can you tell us who gave you the lollipop?"  
Ciara's eyes catch her father as she pouts dejectedly, "Daddy, I already tell you that a hundred times."  
"Well tell us a hundred and one…" Erin sighed, continually skimming her eyes around the park.

If it's one thing Erin Lindsey didn't like, it's when people messed with those she cared about. And Ciara Halstead fell into that category. Matter of fact, she's at the top of the category. Nobody messed with her baby. She would protect her child for a lifetime.  
"Hey," Voight approached, "what's going on?"  
"Cece, what man gave you the lollipop? Can you point him out to us?" Erin paced worried circles around her family.  
Voight glanced at Halstead, before setting his eyes on Lindsey, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"  
"Some man put Ciara on the swing and gave her a lollipop. We just want to know who it was because that's completely inappropriate."

Even if the guy wasn't a creep, no one should go around taking children, putting them on swings and giving them candy without their parents' consent. And what made it even more suspicious was the fact that the man disappeared. She just needed to let this guy have it, in order to calm her once worried and troubled heart.  
"Hey," Voight turned Ciara around to face him. She remained leaning against her father's chest, but her eyes were focused on the man whom she called grandpa, "talk to me. Can you tell grandpa what the man who gave you that lollipop looked like?"

Ciara's eyes fell to the lollipop in her mother's hands. She really wanted it. And she really wanted it now, but her three year old mind understood that in order to receive the reward she needed to answer her parents' and grandfather's question. Her eyes glanced down to the ground as she tried to tell them what they wanted to hear.  
"We just need you to-"  
Ciara shook her head, "Daddy, I need quiet. You have to let a woman think."  
"You're three!" Halstead bellowed. He didn't need for his little girl to grow any faster than she already is. It already felt like just yesterday, he and Erin brought her home from the hospital, and now she's speaking full sentences and developing her own thoughts and opinions.

Even though Ciara tried to think, she couldn't think of anything else but the lollipop. She didn't understand why she couldn't have it. It's candy. All candy is good. Her small hand lifted and pointed towards the lollipop in her mother's tight hold.  
"Daddy and I will get you ice cream instead on the way home."  
Voight waved for the little girl's attention, and when he held it, he smiled, "Was he tall?" He wasn't planning on dropping this until he had answers. When the toddler nodded, he felt like he was finally getting somewhere.  
"Grandpa, he looked like you." Ciara wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, and he lifted her up in his muscular arms.  
"Like me?" Ciara nods and laughs.  
"How could he-"  
"Hi dad," Justin cut his father off with his surprising appearance.

Jay adjusted the little girl in his arms as he watched the scene play out. He's never seen Voight so happy. Hank pulled his son into his arms and pecked the boy's forehead. He looked like a doting father as passing children and adults temporarily watched the reunion.  
"Hey Erin. Hi Jay," Justin greeted, stepping towards Halstead and Ciara, "and I believe we've met a few minutes ago."  
Erin rolled her eyes, "You're the man?"  
"Sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you all."  
"By nearly giving me a heart attack?!" Erin's eyes widened. "Do you know how many cases I've seen involving children? You just don't go around doing that Justin."

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I didn't think that completely through."  
"When is that new," Halstead mumbled into Ciara's ear.

Erin opened the lollipop and handed it over to her daughter. She inhaled a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, "Okay, now I'm calm." Lindsey smiled in Justin's direction, "Welcome back," she opened her arms and wrapped them around him.

Justin's smile beamed as Erin pressed a kiss against his cheek. He was extremely happy for the welcome that he received from his pops and Lindsey. On his way here, he was extremely nervous. When Antonio told him where his family was, he felt it was the perfect opportunity to surprise them. He's known about Ciara through letters and emails between him and his father. He's even kept a picture with him. He's always wanted to meet her.  
"I'm your Uncle Justin," He introduced himself to the little girl, "I'm your mommy's brother."  
Ciara smiled through her blue-colored lips, "Mommy," the three year glanced in her mother's direction, "why is your brother wearing that?" She smiled at his uniform.  
"I was in the army Ciara," Justin answered, taking his hat off of his head.

Halstead adjusted the little girl in his arms and occasionally peppered kisses against her cheek. Ciara was completely content sitting in her father's protective hold. She held her lollipop out towards her dad's lips, and giggled when he turned his head away, "Ciara that's gross." Ciara chuckled loudly as she stuck the lollipop back inside her mouth.  
"Before I go on and on about my adventures," Justin sighed, following his family towards their picnic bench, "I need to know what I've missed."  
Erin took a seat on the bench, "Hank, you and I can go out for brunch tomorrow with Justin to catch up. Jay's mother wants to steal-"  
"Daddy," Ciara pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, and unhappily stared into her father's eyes, "I don't want grandma to steal you." She leaned her forehead sadly against her dad's shoulder, "I watch after you always. I don't want to get a new daddy."

Erin's heart melted at her daughter's admittance. Jay tightened his hold around his child as he calmly bounced her in his arms, "Grandma isn't going to steal me Ce. Mommy was saying that grandma wants to steal us tomorrow and take us to the carnival. We'll be back by dinner."  
Ciara lifted her head, "Oh." She stuck the lollipop in her mouth and resumed eating it.  
"She's at that age," Erin turns to Justin proudly, "where she's talking a lot. She says what's on her mind and she questions everything. Any and everything has to make sense in her three year old mind, if it doesn't, she'll ask questions until it does."  
"I think it's cute," Justin patted the top of Ciara's head.  
Voight nodded his head, "Yeah it is, until she starts asking the hard questions." Hank pulled the little girl from her dad's arms and into his, "She's a smart kid, like her mom." Voight took a seat on the bench and grinned as his son sat next to him.  
"Can I ask you some questions Ciara?"  
Ciara handed her finished lollipop to her mother, "Why?"  
"I want to get to know you better," Justin slid closer to the little girl, "like what makes you happy?"

Ciara leaned against Voight's chest, "Candy!" Her eyes grew wide at the thought of endless amounts of candy. Halstead approached his daughter and squatted low in order to adjust the sandals on her feet, "And toys make me happy!"  
"What do you want for your birthday next year?"  
"A unicorn and a tiara," Ciara answered with quickness. She already knew what she wanted. She's wanted it since she could speak.

Erin leaned her back against the table, "Ciara, tell Uncle Justin how old mommy, daddy and grandpa are."  
The toddler looked up at her father's face, before she thought of the answer, "Mommy and daddy are four. Grandpa is five." Halstead glanced at Justin, "We're still trying to help her understand her numbers."

Justin extended his arms and pulled the little girl into his lap. The small gusts of wind blew through her brunette hair as she looked up at her uncle and gave him a blue-lipped smile. Erin and Jay watched their little girl as she observed her uncle. Halstead could only imagine what was going on through her head. He loved seeing the world through her eyes, and with her constant questions and thoughts, he was able to a little bit.

Justin pressed a light kiss against the child's temple, "What's your name?"  
"You know my name," she giggled.  
Justin corrected, "Your whole name."  
"Ciara Lena Halstead."  
"Lena," Justin repeated, glancing up to meet Erin's eyes, "after mom."  
"I chose your mother's middle name. I always figured if you had a daughter, you would want to name her after your mother's first name."

Ciara fidgeted in Justin's arms. The child was growing impatient. The sugar from her candy was starting to kick in and she didn't want to sit still. Justin thought of one last question, and then he would release the toddler.  
"What makes you laugh?"  
Jay turned to his daughter, and slowly approached her, "I know," his fingers immediately made their attack against her stomach, "tickling!" Ciara hopped off of Justin's lap and began racing around the park. This time it wasn't just Erin and Jay trying to capture an energized three year old, but Hank and Justin as well. And four adults chasing a toddler seemed fruitless, especially since she managed to thwart their tickling claws.


	13. Motivation

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **jaelyn2001**: "Thank you. I loved this prompt you did. It was exactly like how I want it to be. prompt: when Erin has the knife held to her neck at the hospital, Jay saves her causing Voight to change his mind and let them be together"

****Motivation****

From a distance, Halstead watched as his partner approached their suspect, Patrick Vaughn. Olinsky stood close, but he wasn't as near as Lindsey's position. They wanted to approach him in a manner that wouldn't frighten him. They didn't want the suspect to feel ganged up on. Erin seemed the most approachable one in the group. The Intelligence Unit wanted to simply ask him a few questions to guarantee their suspicions regarding the suspect's possible connections to the detonation of the hospital bomb.  
"Hey Vaughn,"  
"Yeah?" he turned his head to face her.

Dawson, Ruzek, Voight and Halstead remained at a further distance from Patrick. Ruzek smirked at his nearby team as he nodded his head towards Erin and Vaughn. Adam always admired Lindsey. It was something about the detective that had him amazed. It could have something to do with the fact that she's the only woman on the team. Or it could have been the fact that even though she's small and tiny, she can take on any man twice his size. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with.  
"Do you mind coming with us for a minute?" She pointed in the direction of her unit.  
He glanced at Olinsky's grinning face, "I just," and he turned back to Lindsey, "checked out."  
"We just have a few follow up questions."  
"Of course," he nodded. His hand slyly gripped around his knife, "Sure."

Halstead watched as Patrick Vaughn lunged for his partner. Out of instinct, her hands flew up and dodged the first attack. It looked as if everything was happening in slow motion. One second he's over in the corner chatting with Ruzek and Dawson and the next he's pulling his firearm out of its holster.  
"Whoa," Olinsky shouted, pulling his weapon out, "Take it easy!"  
"I am walking out of here."

Voight held his hands up as he and Olinsky slowly approached Vaughn. Doctors, nurses and patients quickly cleared the nearby area. It was for the best. They didn't need any more casualties. Dawson stood to the left of Olinsky with his gun aimed towards their suspect while Ruzek stood to the right of Voight. Halstead had a blank. His gun was in his hand, but he wasn't aiming it anywhere or at anyone. His main focus was the knife shoved against Erin's throat.

Patrick Vaughn used one arm to hold Lindsey's hands behind her back, while the other held the knife pressed against her throat. Vaughn dragged Erin closer to him, "Back up!" He took a step away from the detectives.  
"Don't go any further," Voight pointed his finger angrily and stepped forward, "I mean it."  
"I got nothing to lose," he grazed the knife gently against her throat. It didn't knick the skin.

Halstead's palms were sweaty around the handle of his weapon. He was nervous. One wrong move could harm Erin. One wrong move could kill her. And he couldn't have that. The length of time he's known Erin flashed through his mind. While it may have been long, it didn't feel like that. It felt like they had so much to look forward to in the future. This maniac couldn't take it away. The power may have technically been in his hands, but Halstead refused to believe it. Halstead is going to free Erin and lock Vaughn up for the many lives he ended today.  
"Vaughn, please lower your weapon," Halstead pleaded. He didn't meet Erin's eyes. He couldn't.  
The knife pressed harder against her throat, "She's my only leverage! I need her to get out of here!"  
"You won't be going anywhere," Voight shook his head, "you're not leaving this hospital. Now release her. She has done nothing to you!"

Patrick Vaughn was desperate. He shook his head and pulled the woman closer. His eyes focused on Voight and Halstead as he pressed the knife into her skin. She grunted as the sharp blade drew blood.  
"Stop," Halstead shouted, his words fumbling in nervousness, "Just…just don't hurt her."

Voight's eyes flashed towards Jay. His hands never loosened around his weapon while his eyes fixated on Halstead's troubled expression. He's never seen him this focused and distracted at the same time. Voight tore his eyes away from the young detective, "Vaughn, we just want to ask you a few questions."

A tiny drop of blood rolled down Erin's neck and stained the collar of her shirt. She felt the hand around her wrists tighten, "Let me get out of here!"  
"We can't do that," Dawson shook his head.  
Dawson's words drowned through Halstead's head. He was focused on Vaughn at first, but the slight fear in Erin's eyes drew his attention towards her. "Erin look at me," Lindsey meets her partner's eyes, "I'm going to get you out of here. Alive." Jay smiled and nodded his head assertively, "I promise."

Halstead's calming tone not only pulled in Erin's attention, but Voight's as well. This wasn't a part of protocol. Protocol involved disarming the suspect, not reassuring the victim. While it may not have been acceptable, Voight appreciated the gesture. He wasn't the only one terribly afraid of losing Lindsey.  
"Hey!" Vaughn pulled Hank's focus back on himself, "When are we going to start making a deal? I know how these things go! My freedom for her life."  
Erin struggled against her aggressor, "You don't understand. That deal will never happen."  
"And you don't understand, if they want you to live to see the end of the day then it will."

The scratch against Erin's neck ceased to bleed, but the drops it already accumulated stained the area surrounding it. As Voight watched her continuously scuffle, he grew nervous. He didn't want Vaughn to act out and slit her neck whether intentional or accidental. Hank knew Halstead had his same train of thought due to the motivated and apprehensive look across the detective's face. Jay had to think quickly. She was coming out of this alive and he would make sure of it. She was his motivation. He nodded his head towards the back, and Voight automatically knew what he was trying to do.  
"Vaughn, let's talk about this," Voight said, using his best tactic to distract him, "I know you don't want to hurt her. You're just desperate. Don't let that desperation cause you to do things that you'll regret."  
"Shut up! All of you, I'm not letting her go! Either I leave out of here unharmed or she leaves out of here in a body bag! It's your decision!"

Halstead walked around the empty receptionist desk. His eyes focused on Vaughn in order to make sure the crazed man didn't notice him sneaking around.  
"Hank, I'm not afraid." Lindsey whispered, reassuring herself more than her boss, "Do what you have to do."  
Voight shook his head at the thought, "No one else dies today! I'm not taking a risky shot! And I'm not taking a chance with your life!"

As Halstead crept around the corner, the remainder of the Intelligence Unit, except for Lindsey spotted him. He was slowly approaching behind Vaughn. And he definitely had the upper hand. The bombing suspect had no clue of the detective's approaching force from behind. The sound of a trigger being pulled back silenced Patrick Vaughn's grunts.  
"Don't move," Halstead pushed the front of the gun against the back of Vaughn's head, "On second thought, I do want you to move so I can shoot you down." Patrick's eyes grew wide as his grip began to loosen around Erin, "Drop the knife," Vaughn opened his hand and did as followed.

Erin watched as the knife that once threatened her life fell to the floor. When it clinked onto the floor, she raised her elbow and jammed it into his nose. His grip around her wrists loosened completely and shoved her forward. Voight tosses his gun into Dawson's hands before reaching out to catch Lindsey before she made contact with the lobby floor. Halstead pulls Vaughn's hands behind his back and shoves him towards Ruzek, "He'll read you your rights!"  
"Are you okay?" Voight eyed the minor scratch against her neck.  
Erin wipes at the drying blood and smiles, "Yeah, nothing a little band aid won't fix."

Voight waves over the first nurse he spots, "She'll say she's fine, but give her a brief checkup. I want to make sure that cut on her neck looks more painful than it actually is." The nurse nodded her head and waved Erin over. While the young detective may have rolled her eyes at Voight's overprotective nature, she did appreciate it. And putting her pride aside, she happily followed behind the nurse.

Hank watched as Halstead strapped his gun away. So far, it looked like everything was going well in their investigation. Innocent people don't hold knives to the necks of cops. He had to be either a major lead or the perpetrator himself.  
"We did good?"  
Voight gave him a crooked smile, "Yeah, we did, but it's far from over. I'm planning to get a little one on one time with him later."

He nods in understanding of the meaning behind Voight's words. By one on one time, he knew his boss was planning to physically force answers out of him, and after witnessing what he was willing to do to Erin, he didn't care.  
"Is there anything else?" Halstead must admit he was nervous. Voight was standing a few feet away from him, watching as he adjusted his vest and holster. His boss was obviously thinking about something.  
"I hope I don't regret saying this," Voight stepped closer, "but after seeing how much you cared for Erin today…it just made me realize that-" He cut himself off, "I'm just trying to say that if you and Lindsey decide to act upon any feelings you have for one another. I…I won't stop you."

Jay's eyes were widened in shock. He didn't know whether to be freaked out or appreciative. While his feelings for Lindsey were quite obvious, he never expected his boss and her foster father to give him the go ahead to act upon them. He just figured they'll be a relationship that would never get tested out.  
"Just don't let it interfere with your work AND don't break her heart!" Voight rested his hands in his front pockets, "I would hate for Erin to have to attend your funeral."

"Sir," Halstead scratched the back of his head, "if you don't mind me asking, what changed your mind?"  
"You looked like you really cared for her."  
"She's my part-"  
Voight interrupted, "It was more than that. The look in your eyes proved that. I've never seen that look from any guy directed towards Erin."

A calming and understanding silence fell between them. Halstead knew he had absolutely nothing in common with Voight, but after today he realized that he actually had one major thing shared with his older boss and that was the love and respect they held for Erin. She would always come first personally and professionally.  
"Thank you sir," Jay extended his hand.  
Voight shook his hand in return, "No thank you."


	14. No Worries

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **jaelyn2001**: "Another great prompt. Love it. Another prompt: Ruzek/Burgess and Jay/Erin go out on a secret double dinner date and Olinsky and Voight catch them and they make up some kind of excuse"

****No Worries****

Burgess ran the touch of lipstick across her lips. She watched Lindsey beside her; adjust the length of her dark purple dress. She pressed her hands against her breasts, and modified the wire beneath her bosom, "I can't believe we're double dating." Erin passes Kim an assuring grin, "You sound nervous."  
"I am." Kim wipes the lipstick off of her teeth, "Mentally, I'm freaking out. Why did I agree to this?"  
"Um, maybe because you like Adam!"

Erin giggled to herself as she turned Kim to face her. She adjusted a few strands on top of her friend's head, before setting her hands against the cop's shoulders, "You've wanted this for a long time."  
"I know, and I'm excited for this!" Kim shook enthusiastically in her high heels, "You don't know how much I was looking forward to this date!"  
Lindsey smiles in response, "I'm glad you're happy."  
"I'm really happy Erin…and it's all thanks to you!"  
"Me?" Lindsey points towards herself.

Burgess turns away and stares into the bathroom mirror. She leans against the countertop, "You convinced me to accept this date! I was going to turn it away. And now look at me!" She strikes a pose in the mirror, "I'm double dating with you and Jay! This is awesome!"

While this may have been her and Ruzek's first date, the case wasn't the same for Halstead and Lindsey. They've been seeing each other for the last month. When Adam first asked Kim out, she initially wanted to say no and run to the nearest exit. She wasn't good on the dating scene. It wasn't her forte. Lindsey had to step in and convince her to accept the offer like she did with Jay. It may not come again. While Kim was nervous to actually be alone with him, Erin persuaded the prospective couple to double date with them.  
"Voight just can't know," Erin reminded, pulling a few paper towels out of the dispenser.  
Kim took a paper towel from Lindsey, "Speaking of Voight, how did you guys keep it under the wraps for a whole month?"

Erin wiped her hands before disposing of the paper towel, "Two things: lingering glances and the evidence closet." Burgess eyes double in size. She tosses her paper towel in the trash after using it, "You are one naughty girl Erin Lindsey."

The young detective gave the rookie cop a bright and innocent smile. She was going to neither confirm nor deny Kim's allegation. Lindsey was prepared to respond, but the women's restroom door opened and in walked four women. It reminded her that she wasn't in the comforts of her own home. She was at a restaurant in downtown Chicago. Discretion wasn't here. She would have to confide in Burgess at another…more private time.  
"We should probably head out," Kim noticed that Erin wasn't going to say anything.  
Lindsey nodded in response, "Yeah, we've kept them waiting long enough."

* * *

As the girls ran to the restroom, Halstead and Ruzek remained at their booth. Jay silently stirred his martini as Adam eyed the older detective. Halstead could feel the man's orbs burning into his soul and out of irritation spoke up, "Is there something on your mind?"  
"I'm glad you asked," Adam smirked, relieved that he wasn't going to be the one to speak first, "How can you risk it?"  
Jay stuck a straw into his drink, "Risk what?"  
"Risk your job." He finished.  
"She's worth it. If we get caught, I don't mind transferring. I'll transfer anywhere, as long as I can continue seeing her."

Ruzek adjusted himself on the cushion. Jay was the one who convinced him to ask Burgess out. He wouldn't have done it without a little push. Ruzek was new to the team, and he didn't want to harm Burgess' chances of joining the Intelligence Unit, but if Voight didn't know that they were dating it wouldn't hurt anyone. He just had to follow Halstead's footsteps and keep his personal and professional lives separate.  
"Hey," Erin smiled and slid into the booth.

Halstead wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss against her cheek. He winked encouragingly at Ruzek as Burgess slid in beside him.  
"It's kind of hot sneaking around," Erin whispered into her partner's ear. He nodded before pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

Jay dropped his arm and leaned back into his seat. His eyes grew wide as the waiter sat their ordered food in front of them. He couldn't help but pass side glances at Lindsey as he observed the interaction between Ruzek and Burgess. They acted like how anyone would act when on a first date. She blushed anytime he directed a question towards her. He avoided eye contact when the spotlight was on him. She picked around her food and giggled occasionally. He cracked corny jokes that wouldn't even make a baby laugh.  
"Were we like this on our first date?" Jay whispered towards Erin.  
She nodded and laughed harder, "I think your jokes were worse."

"Okay, I have to bring up the huge elephant in the room!" Burgess dropped her fork and looked up, "You guys aren't freaked out about the thought of Voight finding out. He'll kill you Halstead!"  
"No worries," Erin pat Kimberly's hand in assurance. She gave Burgess worry no attention and went right back to her meal.  
"How can you not worry? I…if he catches on, and questions me, I can't lie to him." Kim exclaims, shaking in her seat, "I'm a horrible liar! I stutter sometimes! I avoid eye contact all of the time when lying! He'll see right through it…with everyone."  
"Except for me," Erin raised her hand.

Kim ignored her meal as it started to grow colder. She had to think about it. Voight may have been able to see through everyone's lies, but he could never see through Erin's. She had a gift. At least that's what Burgess considers it. Halstead, on the other hand, could see through every fib, whether big or small, involving Erin. She could never lie to him.  
"How are you able to get away with lying to him?"

Jay clears his throat, "Hey, this is a date! You and Ruzek's first date," She blushes, "You guys need to do first date things. Get to know each other…"  
"He's right," Adam nods in agreement.  
"Fine, have you always wanted to be a cop?"  
Adam smiles at Kim's question, "Yeah. My dad was one and it just felt like I was always supposed to follow in his footsteps. On the other hand, I did go through a phase in my childhood where I wanted to be a ninja." This pulled a small giggle from his date, "I've wanted to be a ninja before."

Erin clasped her hands together, "You guys make a perfect-"  
"A perfect what?"

She could recognize that voice anywhere. It was very distinctive. It's been in her presence for more than eleven years. He was the man who found her. He protected her. He raised her. He was her boss. It was Voight. Erin sat up and smiled, "What?"  
"You said they make a perfect, but you never finished. What were you going to say?" She turned around to face him and noticed Olinsky standing beside him.  
"I was just going to say a perfect omelet."

Halstead eyed the woman in disbelief. It was no way Voight and Olinsky would believe that. She slid out of the booth, "Have you ever tried to make an omelet? You're all like yeah I'm making an omelet, and then you flip it and you're like yeah now I'm having scrambled eggs." Burgess teeth bit down onto her bottom lip. She couldn't say anything or she would tell everything. Ruzek mentally cheered at Lindsey's lie. He found it absolutely entertaining. Halstead silently applauded the woman he's grown to really like. Olinsky and Voight just smirked.  
"What are you four even doing here?" Alvin looked between each of their faces.  
Erin sat back down, "We got hungry. I didn't think getting dinner with coworkers and friends were illegal."  
"It's not," Hank tilted his head to the side.  
"Why so late?" Olinsky continued to question.  
"We had a late shift, remember?" This time Halstead answered. He didn't want Lindsey to have to continue answering them by herself.  
"Why did-"

Erin raised her hand, "We have dinner every Sunday night. How about I answer all of your questions then? I'm not trying to be rude by rushing you, it's just our food is getting cold." Voight could respect that. He nodded and waved for Olinsky to meet him by the door of the restaurant.  
"Same time on Sunday."  
She nodded. He wore his signature Voight smile as he backed away from the table, "Burgess and Ruzek, you two will have to make me an omelet one day."  
"Great, now I'll have to learn how to cook," Adam smacked his forehead.

Burgess released a long breath, "I can finally breathe! That was too close for comfort!"  
"Omelet?" Ruzek laughed out.  
"I would like to see you try to do something better!" Erin defended, crossing her arms, "It was the first thing I could think of in such a short amount of time."  
Halstead leaned over and pressed a kiss against her temple, "You were great."  
"Yeah, I'm just curious to know how Sunday dinner will go."  
Erin shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said earlier, no worries."  
"No worries." Kim repeated.


	15. One Step At A Time

Recognitions for this prompt goes to **shanapaige**: "Please keep going with this story line! I love it!" and **KBC04070911**: "So I'm hooked on your Linstead story and was wondering if you could do a follow up to chapter 6 and chapter 10? I hope you will consider it!" **This is the continuation of chapters six and ten.**

****One Step at a Time****

For the past hour, Erin Lindsey dragged her feet around the carpeted home of she and Halstead. She had no rush to finish getting ready. It would only quicken the inevitable outcome. Today was the day she had to return to work. Her maternity leave was officially over. She had to leave her baby boy in the care of someone else and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Working mothers everywhere had to go through this, and she didn't know how they did it. This is torture! Every second that she reflected upon leaving her kid made her miserable. Her chest swelled in emotion at every thought of leaving her son at home without her.  
"It's not that hard," Halstead leaned against the threshold of Ben's nursery. His arms crossed and his head leaned against the wall, "Trust me, I had to do it."

Erin's fingers were wrapped tightly around the white railings of her son's crib. His eyes were wide open and his fingers were playfully grasping onto his tiny feet. His gummy smile filled her heart with butterflies and swarmed her body with motherly emotions. Who could leave a face like that? Who could leave something so precious? Lindsey scooped the infant into her arms, and held him against her chest, "You didn't carry him for nine months!" She turned to face her boyfriend, "You didn't give birth to him! We have this connection," she glanced down at her baby, "Don't we Ben?" Erin pressed a kiss to her son's forehead.  
"You just have to take it one step at a time. It's a lot easier than it may seem," He walked fully into the nursery.  
"Look at him!" Erin exclaimed, holding Ben out towards Jay, "Look at that face! I can't just leave him like this! He's so…" she pulled him back towards her chest, "vulnerable… and cute!"  
"You aren't leaving him alone babe. Nadia will be here."  
"And I know that," Erin slowly lowered herself into the rocking chair, "but it doesn't make it any easier."

Jay silently watched as Erin gently rocked their son in her over-protective arms. She hummed softly into his ear as his eyes fluttered to a close. He was such an easy baby to care after. Ben rarely cried and he slept for most of the day. Mothers everywhere would enjoy taking care of her child. As Ben fell asleep, his hold around her finger loosened. His breaths evened out as he drifted into an innocent slumber. She always wondered what he thought about. What was racing through his precious mind? Halstead lowered himself in front of the rocking chair, "You may not believe me, but trust me when I say the day will go by fast."  
"No," Erin whispered, adjusting the baby in her arms, "It's going to go by slow! Ben is my baby Halstead," her fingers brushed against the infant's few strands of brunette hair, "He's all I'm going to be able to think about. What if he forgets me? What if he forgets us?"

Jay carefully pried the baby from her hold. He rose to his feet and rocked the tiny child in his muscular arms. When Ben slept, Jay would occasionally come into the room and watch him. Observing a baby sleep was soothing. It always calmed him after a strenuous day at work. Halstead approached the bed and laid his child into the comfy crib. He turned the baby monitor on, before turning back to Lindsey, "Look," his hands set against her shoulders, "he's going to miss you just as much as you're going to miss him! When you come back, I bet he'll give you that gummy smile he always gives me when I come home from work. And trust me; it'll all be worth it. He won't forget you. He won't forget the woman that carried, birthed and loved him this whole time."  
"For seven weeks," Lindsey added, rising from the rocking chair.  
"You'll only be gone for a few hours."  
"I'm here," Nadia announced, appearing inside Ben's nursery, "I hope you guys don't mind, I let myself in."  
Erin gave her longtime friend a dimpled smile, "No, of course not. That's why we gave you a key."  
"We should be heading out anyway."

Halstead's words brought Erin back into reality. Every day, except for her once a week days off, she'll be leaving her baby in the care of Nadia. She trusted the girl, but it still didn't make leaving Ben any easier. She no longer will be his sole provider when Jay's at work. Now, for eight hours a day, it'll be Nadia's job. Erin approached Ben's crib once again. She pressed a kiss against her hand, before setting her fingers against her baby's cheek. If Hank, Justin or Alvin saw this side of her, they wouldn't believe it. She was always the tough kid. She didn't like to show weaknesses. She had a hard exterior, that until a few years ago Voight was the only one able to break through it. Erin didn't allow many people in, but once they entered, she allowed for them to see all sides of her, whether they're believable or not.  
Lindsey approached Nadia, "I gave him a bottle and he's now settled down for his nap," Erin glanced back at the crib, "He should nap for about an hour, give or take a few minutes. I left his napping and feeding schedule on the counter."  
"Erin, let's go." Halstead waved for her to follow. She ignored it.  
"Try to stick to it as much as possible. It was hard work getting him onto a schedule that works."  
Nadia widely grins, "Okay." She was extremely excited about babysitting Ben. She loved that kid…and his fluffy cheeks.

"I left emergency contact numbers on the fridge." Erin continued, tapping her foot in thought, "You have mine, Jay's, Voight's, Olinsky's, Laura's, Kim's and Annie's number! I also left the number for 911 just in case you didn't know it."  
"Why wouldn't she know the number?"  
Erin shrugged at Halstead's question, "You never know! I don't want to assume! And in a state of panic, you'll be surprised how many people forget such an easy number."  
"Come on," he grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the nursery, "We don't want to be late on your first day back."  
"I also left the number for Ben's doctor! Don't be afraid to use it! I call for all types of things! It's better to be safe than sorry!" Erin shouted loud enough for Nadia to hear in the nursery. Halstead's words went through one ear and out of the other. He'll have her attention at work. Right now, at home, she had to provide the last minutes to her son and his wellbeing.  
"Erin, we're going to be late."

Jay reached into the coat closet and pulled out his and Erin's jackets. He clipped his badge to his waist as he tossed his partner's badge towards her. "He's not much of a crier! Keep his hand mittens on when you're not watching him. He likes to scratch at his face a lot!" She clipped her badge to her waist, before pulling her leather jacket on.  
"We're going to be late," Jay repeated.

Lindsey zipped her jacket up and faced the front door. Once she left the house, she was leaving her baby behind. She wouldn't see him again until later in the afternoon. She had no intention of going to Molly's after work with her coworkers because she had an appointment with her one month old baby. Halstead happily grabbed the knob and opened the door. When he turned to face his partner, she was no longer standing behind him. Erin raced into the nursery to see Nadia comforting a stirring Ben. The young detective leaned against her son and pressed a kiss against his warm cheek. Seconds later, she appeared at the front door, "Okay, I'm ready." She adjusted her jacket.

The walk to the car was silent. All Erin thought of was Ben. Jay understood. On his first day back at work since Ben's birth, he felt the same way. Although he didn't show Erin, he understood exactly how she felt. During the day, Antonio provided some much needed fatherly advice to his younger friend. It was hard to leave your newborn in the care of someone else. An infant is dependable. Without an adult, they wouldn't be able to do anything. They were precious jewels that needed delicate attention.

Halstead snapped out of his reverie when her car door closed. Her hands wrapped around the stirring wheel as a thought crossed her mind, "Oh I forgot to tell Nadia how much time to heat up the bottles!" She reached for the door handle.  
"Release the handle," Jay smiled and shook his head, "She'll figure it out."  
"If it's too cold, he won't drink it." Erin let the handle go. She buckled her seat belt and sighed. This whole day was going to be harder than she thought.  
"Er-"  
"If it's too hot, it'll burn his tongue."  
"Er-"  
"He's finicky. It has to be just right."  
"Erin!"

His boisterous voice startled her. She closed her mouth and slowly turned to face him, "What?"  
"Nadia has your number," he took the keys from her hands, and stuck them into the ignition, "If she has any questions, she'll call you."


End file.
